Everything As Changed
by daniellands
Summary: Set 2 years after Return. Everyone know Junior and Christina are meant to be, so when Christina boyfriend cheats on her. Will the two best friends finally admit their feelings towards each other, or will the vampires killing teens looking for someone called a Kresnik in Beacon Hills but a damper on things, and why are they after Junior friend Jared. Family secrets will be revealed
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Lake House**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

Christina push through the bodies of her school mates that was grinding against each other moving along to the beat of the song, until she found two of her friends in the crowd.

"Amber! Scotty!" She yelled over the music trying to get the attention of the two werewolves. She continued to call out their names as she got closer.

Amber turns her head in Christina direction been the first to hear her. "What's wrong Chrissy?" Amber asked, her backside still grinding into Scotty as he holds her waist and grinded into her.

"Have you guys seen Robert?" She asked. Robert is Christina boyfriend and they have been together since seventh grade and after this summer was over they would be sophomores.

The last time she had seen him was about ten minutes ago when he went to go get her a drink, but he never came back.

"No, but I'll help you look-" Amber was saying as she took a step forward towards Christina, only for Scotty to pull her back against him. "Sorry Christina, but she can't...something come up." Scotty said sending the blonde a pointed look.

It didn't take her long to get the message. "Oh God, get a room." She stated before turning to go finish looking for her boyfriend.

As she was making her way through the crowd of party goers looking for Robert, she spotted Lucas talking to some of his friends, she would ask him but he and Robert don't really get along. So as she continue to look around the crowded lake house she saw the one person she knew would help her.

As she got closer she could see he was talking with some redhead girl against the wall. _'His slut of the week' _she thought before clearing her mind of the girl.

"Junior" she called out getting the sixteen year old boy attention on the first try.

"Christina" the raven haired boy said, his face breaking out in huge smile seeing his best friend making her way towards him.

Junior leaves the redhead girl side, bringing Christina into a warm embrace.

"When did you get here?" Junior ask. He normally can sense when Christina walks into the room.

"About an hour ago." Christina said looking over Junior shoulder to see the red head glaring at her. "But you were occupied." She said sending the red head girl a smirk.

Junior pulls back from the hug to look at Christina with furrowed brows. "What...oh" he said remembering the redhead girl. All of his thoughts of any other girl went out the window as soon as Christina showed up in the short white dress that stopped a little passed her thighs, her blonde hair in its usually long waves falling down her face, her white flats on her feet. Junior thought she looks like an angel.

"Christina this is Cammy, Cammy, Christina" Junior said turning to face the redhead girl he had left on the wall. One of his arms still draped around Christina waist, as his fingers tap against her side to the beat of the music.

Cammy makes her way over towards the two teens. Christina eyes slowly raked over the girl as she approaches.

She was pretty she would give her that, with long red curls falling down against her round face. She had dark brown eyes, almost black eyes. Her face was caked up with makeup, while Christina had minimum amount of makeup on due to her sensitive skin.

She also noticed Cammy was wearing a red cropped top that stopped right above her toned belly, the rest of the outfit consisted of a black mini skirt and a pair of black heels making her a couple inches taller that Christina.

When the red head girl finally is standing in front of the two best friends, her dark eyes goes to Junior first before meeting Christina blue eyes. "Hi" the redhead said smiling sweetly at Christina.

The smile was fake. Christina knew that without a shadow of a doubt. Not five seconds ago was the girl glaring at her because she had taking Junior attention away from her, now she has the standing in front of her smiling in her face.

The feeling of fingers tapping rhythmic into her side brings her out of her thoughts. "Ummm...hi" she says mustering up her own fake smile. If she wants to play nice in front of Junior so could she, it wouldn't be the first time.

Not that she was jealous of any of Junior little conquest. _Are you sure? You sound pretty jealous to me._' The little voice in her head said in a taunting manner. He's was old enough to make his own decisions and not realize what he has next to him. _'And what would that be? You. If you haven't forgot you have a boyfriend. Who you are supposed to be looking for, but instead you are here with the boy you are secretly harboring feeling for.'_

Christina pulls herself away from Junior touch knowing the voice was right. "What's wrong Abby?" Junior ask noticing Christina change of mood.

_Abby._ He only uses the nickname, which he got from her middle name Abigail, when they are on the phone late at night or when he noticed she's was upset and tries to get her to talk to him he uses the nickname.

"Nothing" she said avoiding Junior green searching eyes.

"Abby" Junior whispers, but she could still hear him, and the concern in his voice.

When Christina still refuses to look at him, Junior places a finger under her chin making her look at him. "What do you need?"

Christina stares into those light green eyes she finds herself dreaming about some nights. In the dreams the eyes are darker with lust, passion, and love as Junior mouth leads trials of sweet kisses down her body and does other things that she has only dream about. Looking into his eyes now, she doesn't see any of those three emotions, only emotion she see in those intense green eyes are concern.

She goes to open her mouth when the redhead speaks. "Doesn't she have a boyfriend she could be pouring her concerns out too, instead of bothering us?"

So playing nice is over.

Christina turns to the redhead, her normally bright blue eyes, l now dark and murderous. "Listen Bitch-"

Her words are cut off when Junior pick her up and throws her over his shoulder, he ignores her screams and demands to put her down while carrying her through the crowd of drunk teenagers, upstairs to the empty hallway.

"Why did you do that?" She screams as soon as her feet touch the ground.

"You would have murder the girl, she doesn't a chance against you." Junior said calmly as he straightened out his green collar shirt and the grey muscle shirt.

Christina scoffs, her arms crossed her chest, she could have sworn she seen Junior eyes fall to her chest area before looking back into her eyes. "Just calm down Christina."

"I am calm" She screams again.

Junior arches one of his eyebrows and smirks knowing that's a lie.

Christina takes a deep breath, before unfolding her arms. "I'm calm" she said much quieter than last.

Seeing that she truly is okay he ask her the same question he asked her down stairs. "What do you need?"

"I needed your help to find Robert." She wasn't surprised by Junior eye roll or his scowl. "Just hope he hasn't left without telling me."

"We can only hope" Junior replies dryly. "Plus if he did leave you, not that I'm pointing it out it wouldn't be the first time, but we are at your Great grandmother lake house."

It was no surprise to anyone in Beacon Hills High School or hell even the town Beacon Hills that Junior and Robert did not get along. Ever since the fight with Junior and Robert best friend Todd in eighth grade, Robert and Todd have had it out for Junior.

"Junior-" She called his name, hating bringing up the fact that Robert has ditched her in the middle of the parties, dates, or just hanging out before. For the last few months her and Robert relationship hasn't been great he wanted to take their relationship to the next level and she wasn't ready yet. It seemed every time they fought it was over having sex. Now she loves Robert with all her heart, but the little voice or her intuition tells her it's not the right time, and listening to her gut feelings has never lead her wrong before. Not that she couldn't voice this with Junior as he continue to speak over her.

"And if you still don't want to be here I'll drop you off" his voice drops to a whisper as he says the next words", or you could just teleport home."

"You're going to help me or not?" She ask.

"Of course" he says, never being able to deny Christina. "Where's the last place you seen him?"

"He went to go get drinks."

"Well you check up here" Junior replies. "I'll check down stairs."

The why her face lights up at him agreeing to help has Junior heart skipping a beat. "Thanks Junior" Christina said placing a quick kiss on the teen wolf cheek before checking out all the empty rooms.

"Just know if I find him passed out, I'm obligated to draw something obscene on his face." He says heading back down stairs.

**XXX**

After asking a few people have they seen Robert and coming up empty Junior makes it to the kitchen, where he spots one of his best friend Bobby Smith. He was light skinned, or what some girls called red bone. He had an athletic build like Junior and Lucas, he was stood about five feet ten, with dark soulful brown eyes. He what you would call a pretty boy, but he wasn't vain like so many other guys Junior knew.

The other person he saw was Bobby girlfriend Megan Thomas, one of Christina childhood best friend. Megan Thomas was beautiful Junior could admit that. People actually think Megan is light skinned, but actually she's mixed. Her mom being African American and Irish, her dad she was told was Caucasian. She has long dark brown hair same as her mom, dark brown eyes, standing at five feet three like Lydia. She had an hourglass figure something Bobby loved about her.

"Hey guys" he said leaning against the island.

The couple looks at him and from the way their squinting their eyes he can tell their drunk.

"Junior" they both say at the same time. Megan is sitting on Bobby laps a red solo cup in her hand. Junior can smell the alcohol coming from the cup and both teens breathe.

"Have you guys seen Robert?"

Both teens look at each other before looking back at the werewolf shaking their heads 'no'.

"Why" Bobby asked weary of Junior looking for Robert, something is about to happen. He suddenly seems level headed to Junior making him wonder how drunk he really might be.

Feeling his friend worry, Junior decides to ease his friend mind. "Christina said he went to go get drinks and never came back." as soon as he mentioned her name he saw the young couple faces break out into identical smiles. "What?" Those stupid smiles irritating him.

"Nothing" the two teens said together. Junior slams his head on the island, getting laughs from his two friends.

"Did you check the basement?" Megan ask. "I believe Rachel said they had stack some beer down there for backup."

Junior picking his head up off the island, with a quick 'thanks' he's gone and heading to the basement.

When Junior gets in the basement, the first thing he notices is the old wooden shelves that are supporting all kinds of wine, and champagne bottles, and that it completely empty.

Well he thought it was until his ears picked up the sound of whimpering coming from the back of the basement. As Junior slowly approaches the sound he opens the rest of his senses.

Closer now to the sound he realizes that it's not someone whimpering, but someone moaning. The scent of sweaty, lust, and sex filled the basement, Junior kind of surprise he didn't catch the scent earlier when he walked in. He can also tell from his werewolf powers that it's two teenagers, a boy and a girl.

When finally approaching the back of the basement, he steps from behind the shelves, planning to scare the two sex crazed teens when jumping out, only for him to stand there in totally shock.

The sight in front of Junior is something he never wants to see again. Because the two people having sex are two people Christina loves and trust.

Robert her boyfriend, and her best friend Rachel. Robert jeans and underwear are pulled down around his ankles, while Rachel panties are thrown in the corner of the basement. Rachel is on top of Robert as he thrusts into her relentlessly, his eyes closed unaware of Junior. Robert hands are holding her butt for support even though Rachel legs are wrapped around his waist tightly.

Junior can smell that they are getting close, and not wanting to be seen when they are done, he slowly backs away, and proceeds to go back upstairs.

How was he supposed to tell Christina her boyfriend was a cheating asshole, and her best friend was sleeping with him? Would she even believe me? Of course she would I've never lied to her. _'Yes, you have. You lied to her for the last six months about why you and Ciara broke up.' _The voiced echoed through his head. She might not believe him neither with her knowing Robert and his history for each other, not to mention Junior always telling her to breakup with him after they get in a fight.

As Junior reached the top of the stairs he reached for the door knob only for it to be pulled open revealing the one person he didn't want it to be.

_Christina_.

**A/N: **

**So what do you guys think about the first chapter.**

**Do you like, love, or hate it.**

**Please review let me know!**

**Until next time.**


	2. It's Over

**Chapter 2: It's Over**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

**A/N: I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, add to favorites and following this story. Teen Wolf Season 4 Finale was amazing.**

"Christina" Junior said his voice coming out as a shockingly whisper. "What are you doing down here?"

Stepping fully into the basement, closing the door behind her. "Bobby and Megan told me you might be down here." She said walking down the steps.

Junior blocks Christina, his hands now on both sides of the railings. "We should go back upstairs and I don't think he's down here." He lied, his voice still a whisper.

Christina could tell something was wrong. There was no shadow of a doubt Junior knew something, and the way he had blocked her from coming down the steps told her he didn't want her to know what he knew.

"What are you keeping from me Derek?" She only uses his birth name when she's angry at him, other than that it's either Junior or DJ, her own personal nickname for him.

"Nothing" he lied again. He hated lying to her, but he didn't want to see her face, the hurt and betrayal of the two teens having sex appear on her face.

"You're lying" she stated, narrowing her eyes at the boy in front of her.

Junior eyes lowered to the wooden steps for a second before looking up into those blue eyes. "Abby...please let's go upstairs."

She looked into the raven haired boy normally green eyes, that usually held confidence and strength, but looking into his eyes now she only saw desperation and sadness. His soothing and calming voice displaying the same tone as his eyes.

"Junior" her face softening at his vulnerability. "What is it?"

"Please let's go" he ask once more.

"Just tell me" she countered. "If you truly are my friend and care about me you will tell me."

"I do care about you." God, did he care about her. Probably more than a friend should. "That's why we should leave."

"What? Why? Did you find Robert?"

Junior eyes shifted back to the wooden steps, giving the blonde her answer. "Move Junior"

Junior eyes instantly look up into Christina blue eyes. "I don't think that a good idea."

"Fine" she said before the familiar white glow appears around her body, only to teleport behind Junior.

Spinning around Junior reaches out to grab the young Fae wrist, only for her to pull away. "Christina" he whispers yells her name as she walked towards the back of the basement with a purpose.

Christina ignores the calling of her name, as different scenarios of what Junior wasn't telling her flashed in her mind. One thing she did know for it had something to Robert.

As she got closer to the back of the basement, she could hear the sounds of someone kissing, and moaning.

Junior could smell the fear and anger rolling off the girl in front of him.

He watch as Christina passed the last shelf and turns towards the moaning. He watches as her face displays all of her emotions. First it was shock, the realization, anger, the last emotion came after Robert and Rachel found their release and let out a breathless 'I love you.'

As soon as the words left their lips, Christina anger turned into heartbreak. Junior could see her eyes began to fill with tears as she watched her boyfriend and best friend have sex. Christina voice hitches up alerting the two teens to her presence.

Robert eyes snap open seeing his girlfriend staring at him. "Christina" he said pulling the redhead off of him, and he pulls up his boxers and jeans.

Rachel proceeds to pick up her underwear up off the floor and slides them back on under her mini skirt, she then turned around to face the blonde with a smile working at the corners of her lips.

As Robert took a steps towards his girlfriend she took a step back. "How long?" She asked her emotions finally set on anger.

"How long what?" Junior had to keep from laughing at the brunette boy dimwittedness.

Christina on the other hand gave her boyfriend a dry laugh. "You_ and this bitch have been fucking!"_

Both teens have the audacity to look guilty, before Rachel step in front of Christina meeting her with a narrowed gaze of her own. "We've been together for two months now." Her voice was filled with a certain smugness.

Christina glance over Rachel shoulder to Robert to see him looking at the concrete floors. "How does it feel Christina?" Rachel voice brings the blonde back to the redhead standing in front of her.

Her eyebrows drawn in confusion. "What are you talking about?" All Christina wanted to do was strangle the girl in front of her right now, but something was holding her back.

"How does it feel to finally be second best, to be in my shadow for once?" She nearly screams in Christina face.

Realization dawned on both teens at the same time. "You're jealous" both Christina and Junior said.

Robert head came back up. Rachel and he looking at the green eyed boy in surprise. "Of course you're here" Robert voice laced with venom. "Don't you have anything better to do then follow behind my girlfriend like some type of guard dog?"

Junior hands clenches into a fist by his side, a move not missed by Christina. "_**Ex girlfriend**_" she said putting emphasis on the phrase.

Robert looks back at the Christina, a look of shock briefly crossing his face before its turned into a hateful glares she's only seen him direct at Junior. _"Fine! You were a teasing bitch any-"_

The rest of the words never made it out of Robert mouth, because as soon as the words _bitch _left his mouth Junior was across the room, his fist connecting withRobert's face. The crunching sound was loud enough to make Christina and Rachel cringe. Just as Junior prepares to take another swing at Robert Christina screams out his name making him freeze.

Junior looks down at the brunette boy. He's holding his nose, Junior sees and smells the blood drip between his fingers. How could he do this to Christina? Cheat on her with some girl who wasn't even in the same level as the blonde. He should be luck he had this long with her she's the most amazing girl and he screwed it all up for some second class ass.

"He's not worth it" she says coming to stand beside the werewolf.

The feeling of Christina fingers intertwining with his gains the attention of the werewolf. When he looks at the teen fairy he can see the hint of a small almost, invincible smile. "You ready to go" he ask giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Giving another look at the two teens, Robert who's still on the floor looking up at the holding his broken nose, and Rachel who's sending both supernatural teens a heated glare. "Yeah".

Not long after they turned to walk away did they hear the sound of bare feet running up behind them. Junior knew who it was from the scent. Sex, baby oil, and jealousy and rage.

He guess Christina knew to, because the second Rachel got close enough, she broke free of his hand, Junior barely made it out of the way as Christina does a roundhouse kick.

Junior watches as the kick sends the girl halfway across the room. Making him wonder if Christina used a little of her telekinesis in that kick.

"It's over just in case you didn't know" Christina informs Robert who's looking at her with a surprise at what she had just done. "You can tell that bitch" she motions with head to a knocked out Rachel "when she wakes up, that was something else she can take from me."

With that said Christina takes Junior hands in hers and proceeds to walk out of the basement.

**XXX**

Christina and Junior didn't stay. As soon as they exited the basement and stepped back into the party, Junior quickly ushered Christina out of the lake house and into his hunter green Dodge Durango.

She was thankfully for that because as soon as Junior started to back out her anger had vanished, only to be replaced by pain and heartbreak of what just happen. The sobs and tears made it out of her before they could pull of the land.

The drive was silent besides Christina soft crying. Junior would glance over at the blonde every once in a while as he drove. He wanted to comfort her with words, but every time he open his mouth he would close it just as fast. What could he say to her? _It would be okay. He wasn't the one for you._

When he finally had something to say. He looks over at Christina to see her sleeping in the passenger seat. Junior turns the on his radio, making sure the volume is low enough so that it doesn't wake Christina.

He softly sings along with the songs as he drives to the Whitmore residents.

**XXX**

Christina started to wake up as soon as Junior lowered her into bed. "Stay" she mumbles still half asleep as Junior took her white baby doll flats off her feet. It wouldn't be the first time slept in her bed.

Junior couches down in front of Christina as she turns to meet his eyes. "I can't" he gives her a sheepish smile. "I still have to finish packing for the flight tomorrow." Christina eyes instantly glances over to her three luggage bags by her dresser.

That's right they were all flying out to go New Orleans for Jared birthday tomorrow, and stay at his family home for a week then fly out a week later to Seattle for Kayla birthday in July, then back home for, Lucas birthday, the fourth of July and carnival, then the rest of the summer was a mystery, until August when school returns. Christina was grateful for the plans especially after tonight's eye opener, but with tonight reveal she still didn't want to be alone.

"Please stay" the vulnerability in her voice makes the Junior give in.

Standing up Junior strip out of the green collar shirt revealing the triskelion tattoo he as on his upper arm, and kicking off his shoes before crawling over Christina to lay next to her. "Happy" he said looking over at the blonde.

Christina didn't say anything for a few seconds before she turns on her back looking up at her ceiling. "You know I probably wouldn't have believed you if would have told me about Robert and Rachel."

Junior turns on his side so he can face the blonde. "I know."

"Well why didn't you want me to see it?" She asked confused, turning on her side some a few strands of blonde hair falling into her face.

Junior reaches over placing the strands of hair behind her ear. Looking into her eyes replies "I didn't want to see you hurt."

Ignoring the fluttering in her stomach from Junior touch, Christina smiles at his words. "Thank You"

It's Junior turn to look confused. "For what?"

"For being there for me."

"Always"

Junior lays back in the bed as Christina rest her head on his chest. "This summer is going to the first summer in three years I'm single."

"What are you going to do with this new freedom?" Junior ask one of his arm coming to rest on Christina back, the other rest under his head.

He could feel her shrug her shoulders. "I don't know, but something telling me everything is about to change."

Junior didn't question her on her answer, instead he just kept drawing soothing circles in Christina back until the fairy fell back to sleep.

He soon followed behind her with the scent of her strawberry scented shampoo filling his nose, and the slow rhythmic beat of heart filling his ears.

**A/N: **

**So what did you guys think?**

**Remember Junior is a pictured as a Young Tyler Hoechlin, Christina as Ashley Benson, Amber as Lucy Hale, Scotty as Nick Jonas, Bobby as Young Jinsu, and Megan as Vanessa Morgan, Lucas as Peyton Meyer**

**Next chapter is the pack going to New Orleans to celebrate Jared birthday and you get to meet his family. **

**Please review tell me what you think, and what you would like to see.**

**Until next time.**


	3. Welcome To New Orleans

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

**Chapter 3: Welcome to New Orleans**

It was the sound of Christina alarm that woke the two sleeping teens up from their sleep. "Shut up" Christina groans as she turns over hitting the dismiss button.

"I guess we have to get up now, if we're going catch this flight out to New Orleans." Junior said, his voice deep with sleep.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Christina agrees sitting up in her bed. After a few more minutes of staying in the bed both teens finally find the energy to get up.

Christina grabs the blue summer dress she had sat out since last night before the party and a pair of clean bra and panties. As she walks to the bathroom to change Junior tells her he's just going to go wake Lucas up and let him knew it was time to go.

"Okay" she says before closing the door to bathroom. As she hits the light switch on the first thing she sees is her reflection. Last night during her crying fit her make-up had smeared and while sleeping it had dried.

She looked like a totally wreck this morning. _Oh God is this how Junior saw me this morning. _Shaking her head clear of the thought. She just broken up with her boyfriend and here she is thinking about another guy. '_The better guy' _

Grabbing a towel off the rack and turning the shower on, Christina quickly removes her white dress, bra, and panties before hopping in the shower.

The hot water seems to wake her up more.

Christina wasn't one to wallow in her own sorrows. Not even when she was little. She was raised by two of the most ambitious, self-confidence people in Beacon Hills, maybe even the world. Yes, she may have loved Robert, or still does but that three year relationship with straight to hell after last night. If he could move on that fast why couldn't she?

There was so many things she regrets about last night. She wish she would have listen to Junior. She would have liked to give Robert the broken nose instead of Junior doing it. The roundhouse kick to Rachel face she regretted only because it was over too soon, but she knew that wasn't going to be last time she and Rachel would be facing off. The biggest regret of the night was crying herself to sleep over Robert and Rachel betrayal.

After her shower she dries off, and slips on a clean pair of underwater and her blue summer dress, running a hand through her damped blonde hair she uses a sub-power of her pyrokinesis called heat manipulation to dry her hair instantly.

Happy with her appearance Christina walks out of her bathroom to see Junior sitting on the end of her bed putting on his shoes his green collar shirt thrown over his shoulder, instead of over the grey muscle shirt.

"You look good" Junior says smiling at the blonde Fae. Junior knew it was a lie because Christina didn't do looking good, she never looks good but stunning and breathtaking, even with smeared and dry make-up on her face. She was perfect.

"Thanks" she says smiling at the werewolf. "Did you get Lucas up?"

Junior nods standing up from the bed, shirt still thrown over his shoulder. "He's down stairs with your dad feeding Ariel."

_Ariel_. That was the new addition to the Whitmore family and the second oldest of three newborns in the pack. She was the spitting image of Lydia, strawberry blonde hair, pale skin, and her green eyes. Lindsay and Marco had their first child about eight months ago Brian. Then came Ariel three months after Brian, and Danny and Malcolm had gotten a surrogate woman to have their daughter Jessica.

Brian and Jessica were born witches, the pack already knew that before they were even born and started displaying their powers after the second month of been born thanks to Lindsay vision quest two years prior.

Ariel on the other hand showed no signs of being a werewolf or any supernatural creature. Lydia and Christina figured maybe she was human like her cousin Lizzie. Or at least until she reached the age of eighteen and like Lydia grandmother, and her sister Julie discovered their banshee powers.

"Well let's go" the blonde says turning around towards her luggage snapping her fingers the luggage disappear in white light similar to when she teleports.

When she turns back around she finds Junior looking at her with his right eyebrow raised. "What?" She asked ignoring the thoughts of how sexy he is when he does that.

Junior doesn't say anything. He just shakes his head hiding the smile. "Come on" he said holding the door for Christina.

She grabs her cell phone, charger, and purse before heading out of her room.

Before Lucas and Christina leave they give their parents and baby sister a hug and kiss goodbye. After getting the luggage in the back of Junior's Durango the three teens pile up in the car to go pick up Bobby, Megan, Scotty, and Amber.

Rachel was supposed to go along, but after last night it was only right that she didn't come. As each teen got in the car they would glance at Christina to see how she was doing or give her small smile. There was no words exchanged, and she was grateful they're wasn't because she wasn't entirely sure how she would respond if they asked her how she felt.

**XXX**

Stiles and Derek were up and dress when Junior pulled up in to his home. Junior had run straight upstairs with a quick 'hi' to his parents to finish packing and take a quick shower like everyone else had. The sheriff was watching Jasmine the youngest Hale child so that the Derek and Stiles could travel to the airport with the seven teens.

When he got downstairs in a fresh pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt, and his all white Nikes he wasn't surprised to see his mom had made them all a little something to eat.

When everyone finish their breakfast and clean their dishes they all head outside to get back in the car, Derek and Stiles following behind them in his Camaro so that Stiles will be able to drive Junior car back home.

After driving a good forty five minutes, Junior and Derek finally arrived at LAX airport. The guys all grab the luggage out of the back of Junior Durango and carriers it into the airport, the luggage not that heavy for the werewolves or even Bobby since he's only carrying two duffle bags. One for him and the other for Megan.

Unlike Junior and the other four teens after the week in New Orleans was up, Bobby and Megan would be flying back home. Bobby because he and his family would be starting their own family summer vacation. Megan because her mom was going out of town also the next day after they were to return for a business meeting and Megan had volunteer this summer to help set up the carnival this independence day, the only thing now that suck about that was she had to volunteer with Rachel. Like Christina, Megan didn't trust her anymore and to think Amber had being right about Rachel this whole time.

As the teens stand in line to get their bags screened Junior and Amber have to time to tell their parents goodbye.

As the twins walk over to their parents Stiles pulls them in for a hug, placing a kiss on their foreheads, Stiles pulls back to look at her two oldest children. "Promise to be careful and look out for each other."

Junior and Amber look at each other before looking back at their mom with identical smiles. "We promise."

"I love you" Stiles smiles. These would be the first time in sixteen years that Stiles would not be around or have someone watching her twins since she had them. She was a little terrified that something could happen, but Derek had ensured her if anything happen Christina or Malcolm would teleport them both to wherever they were.

"We love you too mom." The twins say together.

"What about me?" Derek said looking at his twins with a fake frown.

"We love you too sourwolf." Junior said, making the Alpha frown turn into a glare. He wish Stiles never told them about that old nickname. Junior laughs at his dad facial expression.

"Yeah, Dad we love you too" Amber said hugging her dad. Derek arms around wrap around his daughter not wanting neither of them to leave just yet. Placing a kiss on her forehead like Stiles had done a few seconds, and inhaling her scent of woods and apples. "I love you too baby girl, be safe."

When father and daughter pull away, Derek pulls Junior into a hug. Even though Junior protests against the hug he hugs his dad back. "It's your responsibility to watch out for the pack while you're in New Orleans okay" Junior nods against his dad shirt.

Pulling away Junior meets his dad green eyes. "I won't you down."

"I know" Derek said. "I love you son"

"I love you too dad."

"Junior, Amber it's time." Lucas said gaining the two werewolves attention.

"Have fun and be respectful" Derek said before the Hale family hug once again. "Try not to wolf out on anyone either" Derek says in a whisper tone knowing all the wolves can hear him.

Derek and Stiles watch until they can't see the teens anymore. "Ready to go pick Jasmine up?" Derek ask placing an arm around Stiles and pulling her into a sweet kiss.

"Yeah"

**XXX**

**Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport. **

The plane ride was smooth and the teens all were able to catch up on some sleep before the plane landed in New Orleans.

After getting off the plane the teens make their way to baggage claims area to pick up the luggage. They then make themselves down the escalators where the see a man with short spiky dirty blonde hair wearing a white V-neck t-shirt, with necklace of an axe around his neck, similar to the one they see Jared's dad always wearing. He was standing at the bottom of the escalators holding up a white cardboard sign with Jared's last name on it.

Amber being the first to spot the man informs the man that they are the _**Lovec**_party. The man gives the seven teens a genuine smile.

"Well it's finally nice to meet my nephew friends." The blonde man said as his eyes look over the group of teens.

"You must be his uncle Tyler." Megan said. Jared mother Bethany was an only child and his dad had only one sibling and Jared always talk about his uncle Tyler the archaeologist, and his adventure and finding weird things.

Now looking at him the teens could see a slight resemblance between Jared's dad and uncle. They both had the same blonde hair, smile, and facial bone structure, and the tall height standing taller than six feet tall.. The differences was that Jared's dad had blue eyes like Jared, his uncle had brown eyes, there was also the differences in body type Tyler had an athletic build similar to Jackson, while Jared's dad had muscle build similar to Boyd, which he had gotten from playing football, and baseball in high school, and college.

"Jared talks about you all the time." Bobby said his friends all agreeing with nods. "Finally nice to meet you." He holds his hand out for the blonde to shake.

Tyler looks down at the light skinned boy offered hand for a brief moment before smiling, and accepting the handshake.

"Well, shall we get going, don't want to keep the birthday boy waiting." They all follow Jared's uncle Tyler out of the airport to his silver 2013 Ford Expedition EL.

Putting their bags up in the back and making sure they had enough room they all got in the car and let Tyler drive them to wherever they were going. All the teens pull out their phones turning them back on to text their parents to let them know they made it safely.

**XXX**

"Who lives here?" Scotty ask. He was the only person able to speak seeing as all the other teens were staring up at the house, no correction mansion they were pulling up to. There also was a stone wall surrounding the land.

"It's our family home" Tyler said as he parks the car in the driveway. "After our ancestors came to America they move to New Orleans and built this home and it been in our family ever since. It's a historic building in New Orleans." He continued to tell them as they all got out of the car and grabbed their bags.

As they walk up the stone steps and into the mansion that aren't surprised to see it looks even more beautiful than it did out.

Wooden floors leading down the hallway, pictures, candles holders place throughout the mansion on the walls, crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling in every room, only different sizes.

"So you guys are loaded?" Lucas ask in a matter-of-fact tone. "Ouch" he says after Junior and Scotty punch him in the arm. "What it's just a question?" He says glaring at his two pack mates.

Tyler lets out a genuine laugh before turning to the face the group of teens. "Yeah we are, especially since we own party of the city."

"What?!" The teens all ask shocked from the information.

"How much does your family own exactly?" Christina ask.

"Eighty percent" Tyler shrugs like it's no big deal.

"So Jared's like royalty" Junior said. "Prince Jared" he said trying to see how the nickname would sound on his tongue.

"You can say that." Tyler said before turning away from the group to call out two names 'Albert' and 'Louise'

The wolves here the two sets of footsteps before they see the two older people walk in to the entrance way, where they all stood.

"Yes, Mr. Tyler" The older man said wearing a white linen shirt, with black trousers, a black waistcoat that buttons high, and a swallow-tail coat. He looked like he was in his mid-fifties, or earlier sixties. He had hazel eyes and a fair skin tone.

This is Albert the teens all silently agreed.

The woman Louise standing next to Albert looks to be around the same age as him. She wearing a black double-breasted lapel dress similar to the ones housekeepers wear that work at the hotels. Her grey hair was styled in a bun. Her brown eyes showing kindness and patience.

"I would like you to introduce you to our new guest this week, and Jared closest friends from California." Tyler started as he walked behind the teens, placing a hand on their shoulder every time he would introduce one of them.

"Well it's nice to meet you all" Louise said. Her voice just as light and kind as her eyes. "Could I get you anything?"

"We couldn't-" Amber started to say when Louise just shook her head and replied it's her job.

"Sandwich please" Christina says a little hesitant. Her and her friends were very independent and not used to having someone wait on them.

"Any specific sandwich?" The housekeeper ask.

"We eat just about any and everything." Scotty replies getting a laugh out of the three adults.

"No mayo for me please" Megan says her face twisting into disgust "I hate that stuff."

"See I told you!" Tyler yells triumphantly making everyone jump at the volume of his voice. "I'm not the only one who hates mayo." He said smiling from ear to ear at Louise who shakes her head at the older blonde childish antic, but the smile on her face when Tyler and Megan high five each other makes her laugh.

"Okay Albert will show your rooms, I'll make you sweet children a sandwich." With the said Louise walks away towards the kitchen.

"I can take those for you Madame" Albert says walking over to Christina, before she can stop or protest he has all three of her luggage bags in his hand and carrying them up the stairs.

Junior cast Christina and the other supernatural creatures a weird look before following behind the man.

_'Don't start Junior.' _Amber says through their telepathic link.

_'Start what' _he says back, but he already knows what she thinks he's thinking.

_'Albert is not supernatural' _and he was right she knew what he was thinking. He also could have sworn he heard Tyler laugh right after the thought left Amber mind.

_'Did you not see him pick up all three of Christina bags and carry them up the stairs with breaking a sweat?'_

_'It's his job, not everyone has to be a supernatural creatures'_

_'Fine. I'll drop it...for now' _

"The girl's rooms will be on the east wing, while the young men will be on the other end with Young Jared" The butler said as he opens the door to reveal the room Christina will be staying in for the next week.

At the mention of Jared the friends all had the same thought where is the birthday boy.

**XXX**

Apparently Jared was out with his grandfather, since he doesn't see him as often as he would like to.

Mr. and Mrs. Lovec was out in the city helping sitting up for the town festival starting at noon.

Christina was in the room Albert had lead her too earlier, she had just finish unpacking when her phone started to vibrate.

Walking around the queen size canopy bed she picks up her phone off the nightstand. Seeing it was Robert calling her again, she turns off her phone.

For the last hour her phone has been blowing up with text from people from school asking was it true that her and Robert broke up, and is it true that he and Junior got in a fight when he caught her and Junior having sex in the basement of her great grandmother lake house.

She didn't even respond to the text, which probably wouldn't help the rumors apparently Rachel and Robert started sometime after they left Beacon Hills today. She got that little information from one of her friends through a text.

Of course they would change the story around, making Robert the victim and Rachel his shoulder to cry on. Plus if Christina was cheating on Robert she damn sure wouldn't do it a floor level down from him and a house full of teenagers, who could easily catch her, she's blonde but no way is she dumb, just look at her 5.0 GPA. Not to mention Christina Whitmore was still a virgin.

Sure she and Junior shared one kiss, her first kiss actually two and a half years ago, but that was as far as it has gone.

Now frustrated Christina throws her phone on the bed while letting out loud groan.

"Someone's flustered" Junior says startling the blonde, who turns around to face the werewolf who's leaning against her door entrance with a book in his hand.

Seems like Junior found the Lovec library after all.

"I'm not flustered" she says through gritted teeth. "I'm pissed" she continues while running her hand through her soft blonde hair. "Do you know what rumor Rachel and Robert started today?"

"No" Junior says shaking his head. He was already bored with this conversation, but seeing or rather feeling the emotions rolling of his best friend, pack member he wasn't going to let her knew it. "What did the idiots do?" He asks.

"They are telling everyone it was you and I in the basement having sex, and Robert and Rachel found us and you two got in a fight."

Junior can't help but laugh. "Whoever believes them are idiots?" He replies after he stops laughing.

Throwing her hands up in frustration and facing away from the werewolf. "Well almost everyone at school believes it."

"See what I mean idiots" for some reason the warm breath on Christina's neck informs her that Junior was now in the room and right behind her. She hated it when he does that, it creeps her out that he can move behind her without making a sound.

So when she turns around she comes face to face with Junior, well not face to face probably eye to chest seeing as Junior was almost six feet and she was only five feet nine. When she does look up at Junior she's smiling. Something she can always count on him for is to make her laugh, smile, or forget her problem. "Your right"

Junior scoff at her words. "Well duh I'm usually are." He says smugly.

Before the blonde can respond, she watches as Junior turns his head towards the exit. She didn't know if Louise, Albert, or Tyler were around so whispers. "What is it? What do you hear?"

Junior didn't answer her right away so using her power of sensory sharing she was able to hear what the werewolf was hearing.

The sound of gravel being run over, a car pulling up into the driveway and then a familiar male voice "finally, I thought we were never going to get home."

Both teens seem to pull their hearing back at the same time before walking out of the room, and walking down the stairs to meet their friend.

No sooner had they reached the last step did Jared walk into the house, his blue eyes landing on the two teens waiting on the steps.

"Dude" Junior stated as soon as the lanky blond walked into the house "for a host you suck"

Jared smile at his friend words before he and Junior walk over to each other and hugged. "Happy Birthday dude" Junior said patting one of his best friend on the back.

Christina was next to hug the blond and wish him a happy birthday before pulling away. "Thanks guys" he said his eyes looking around for anyone else.

"Looking for us" Bobby said walking out the living where Amber, Scotty, Lucas, Megan, and his Uncle Tyler had been in.

Jared smile got wider as he seen his friends and uncle come and give him a hug or a happy birthday punch.

"Where's my dad?" Tyler asks, only for a man with short hair white as snow, and those same blue eyes Jared and his dad Kyle had, he was also tall like all the other Lovec men in the family and he was built like Dwayne 'the rock' Johnson. No way was he fifty, or nearly sixty. They also notice he had one of those axe carved necklace. _Must be a Lovec family symbol_.

"Aww" the man said with a deep southern accent, unlike his children and grandson. "You must be Jared friends from California."

"Yeah grandpa" Jared says grabbing Junior and Bobby by the arm to bring them closer to his grandfather. "This is Junior and Bobby"

"Your two best friends and band members" he says looking at each boy before reaching out to shake their hands. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too sir" Bobby said giving the man a firm handshake.

"Jared talks about you a lot" Junior says shaking the older man hand. "It's finally nice to put a face to a name."

"I could say the same for" the man smiles."Malý vlkodlak" the old man whispers so low that if Junior wasn't a werewolf he would have missed it.

"What?" Junior said his brows drawn in confusion.

"It's nothing" the older man said. "It's just something in my native tongue." The old man reassures him. "Don't worry"

Junior puts the old man weirdness off as getting old and lets Jared finish introducing the rest of the group. It seem like every time he would great one of the wolves he would keep repeating ' malý vlkodlak' over and over each time.

After the introduction was done Jared's grandfather whose name if Junior could remember correctly was Mason, had excused himself pulling his son Tyler along with him who was watching the introductions from the side.

"What was he saying?" Amber asked once she was sure they were gone.

"I don't know" Jared shrugs. "I don't speak Slovak."

"Junior, Christina" she said turning to the two geniuses in the group. When both teens shake their heads they drop the subject to something more interesting.

"So what are we doing for your birthday?" Lucas asks. They were in New Orleans after all he's heard and read about how they go out for parties.

"We're going to the summer solstice in the French Quarter" Jared said happily.

**XXX**

After Jared Uncle Tyler came back he had gather all eight teens into his Expedition. As they drove Jared explained to them what the summer solstice festival was about and what happens during the festival.

Apparently the festival was put together to celebrate the witches of New Orleans. _'Not real witches because they don't exist' _Tyler said his eyes looking in the rearview mirror at the teens before focusing back on the road._ 'If you only knew how real they were' _the pack all thought to themselves. The people would come together and eat, dance, play music the usually party stuff, then nightfall the people will all gather around the bonfire and make wishes into the fire that the witches are rumored to grant.

**XXX**

When they did finally get to the French Quarter Tyler was able to find one parking spot in front of a bar. When the teens all got out they realize that it wasn't a coincidence that they found a sport here, because looking up at the sign hanging on the bar read: _**Lovec's Bar.**_

Walking into packed bar ignoring the stares from the customers they soon find Jared parents working behind the bar. When the see their son and friends they make themselves over to them giving each teen a greeting and hug, with a free cold soda of their choice.

Tyler informs the blonde man and the brunette woman that he would be showing the teens around the festival too see what they would enjoy, then once nightfall they would gather around the bonfire and listen to the music.

With a quick hug from his parents Jared and the teens exit the bar and join in on the festival.

After eating some barbecue the teens all separate from each other Amber and Scott disappear to make something called a sun wheel. So that they could throw it in the bonfire tonight and have some of their wishes come true.

Megan drags Bobby along with her too one of the witches antique shop. She has a thing for magic, even if it's not real. Her mom would kill her if she seen her walking towards a witch store. _' There's no such thing as magic, or witches, or any other mythological creatures.' _She could hear mom voice in her head, but she was in New Orleans the city of voodoo and witchcraft no way could she pass this up.

Jared and Lucas wander off to dance with some girls that had passed by giving them mischievous grins.

Junior and Christina walks around the streets watching the people dance, playing music, create art around the city. They even watched some of the entertainers do magic tricks, and seen people buying so what they could only think of a potions. Junior and Christina wasn't crazy they could sense the magic from some of the men and women that claim to be witches and warlocks and they seem to sense them too as they passed by, but some of the other people were just flukes, they had no type of magic, just a very good magician, or trickers.

It isn't until nightfall that Tyler finds the teens and led them to the bonfire where people are dancing and still playing music around the fire.

It seems like they all had been busy having fun. Amber and Scotty had gotten the face painted at some point during the separation. Megan had gotten a necklace, or a pendant of the triple goddess symbol from the one of the "witches" she told them using air quotes around the word witch. When asked why this so called witch gave her the necklace, the biracial girl only shrug and told them what the old witch had told her. "She said it was meant for me to find."

**XXX**

"I have to go to the restroom" Christina whispers into Junior's ear. "I'll be right back" she says standing from the log she and Junior were just sharing near the fire.

"Do you want me to come?" Junior ask.

Shaking her head, she smiled at the boy before making her way to one of the building to the restroom.

After using the restroom Christina walks up to the sink, turning on the faucet she quickly washing her hand with soap and water.

After she done she looks up in the mirror to see her reflection back at her. She looked nothing like the Christina from this morning with make-up smeared on her face and her hair wildly all over her head. Her eyes shine with a new found light, her hands reach up to take the rose behind her ear, the rose Junior had picked and placed in her hair.

The loud knocking on the bathroom door makes Christina jump her hand falling away from the rose._ 'What the hell is wrong with this person?" _She thinks as she marches towards the door ready to give the person a piece of her mind.

She stood halfway towards the blue bathroom door when her power takes over and she can see the opposite side of the door.

Pulling back her power Christina now knows that the person on the other side of the door is supernatural.

Finishing her stride to the bathroom door, and flinging it open to glare at the other supernatural creatures on the other side of the door.

Only for her to wish she hadn't.

Standing face to face with the blonde Fae, is a teenage boy with bloody red eyes with black veins showing below his eyes, and two long fangs extending from its mouth.

_'Why'd it have to be a vampire?'_


	4. Sliver Eyes

**Chapter 4: Sliver Eyes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter hopefully I will be able to get my chapter a lot faster than this chapter. To make up for the long wait I wrote this extra-long chapter. Over 11 thousand words.**

The moment Christina left Junior had bad feeling in the bottom of his stomach. Like something was about to happen, but feeling was quickly turned to concern when he seen Jared who was dancing around the bonfire with Amber and their friends fall to his knees grabbing his head.

Tyler and Junior made it over to the group in seconds. "Jared look at me" Tyler said falling to his knees resting his hands on his nephew hands still gripping his head.

"It's so loud" Jared screams his voice laced with pain. "It hurts"

Standing behind Jared with the rest of his friends, Junior reaches out to comfort his friend by placing a hand on his shoulder, only to pull it back just as quickly. "_Son of bitch" _he mumbles as the black veins on his hand and arm fade away.

The pain was like nothing he felt before and that's including the time Lindsay was evil and used a brain aneurysm spell on him, or the two or three days he was torture by demon under Nicholas command when he and Christina was kidnapped.

Junior catches Tyler looking at him, well the hand he just pulled back. '_Did he see the black veins' _Junior thought. Tyler brown eyes meets Junior green ones briefly before going back to his nephew.

"I know buddy" Tyler says in a soothing tone. "I need you to take a deep breath and look at me"

Junior and his friends all share curious looks, as Jared begins to do what his uncle had instructed.

Seeing how the teens all were standing behind Jared, they didn't know why Tyler eyes widened in surprise, before he smiled proudly at his nephew. "How do you feel now?" He ask.

The group all move around to see Jared blue eyes staring into his uncle brown eyes. "Better"

"What happen to him?" Megan ask concern about her friend.

"Nothing" Tyler said, but the skip in his heartbeat let the wolves know he was lying. "We should go" the older blonde said his eyes slowly looking around at the people at the bonfire.

The wolves can hear the hissing sound come from under Tyler breath when his eyes land on someone across the bonfire.

The wolves all follow his direction of sight, only to land on a guy with hair as dark as night, with cold blue eyes, and pale skin. He was dress in all black and snarling at Tyler.

"You guys need to go now" the serious and slightly threatening tone in the Tyler's voice left no room for augmenting. The teens were standing behind Jared, they didn't know why Tyler eyes widened in surprise, before he smiled proudly at his nephew. "How do you feel now?" He ask.

The group all move around to see Jared blue eyes staring into his uncle brown eyes. "Better"

"What happen to him?" Megan ask concern about her friend.

"Nothing" Tyler said, but the skip in his heartbeat let the wolves know he was lying. "We should go" the older blonde said his eyes slowly looking around at the people at the bonfire.

The wolves can hear the hissing sound come from under Tyler breath when his eyes land on someone across the bonfire.

The wolves all follow his direction of sight, only to land on a guy with hair as dark as night, with cold blue eyes, and pale skin. He was dress in all black and snarling at Tyler.

"You guys need to go now" the serious and slightly threatening tone in the Tyler's voice left no room for arguments.

Helping his nephew to his feet, he gently shoves him into Bobby and Lucas "Do you remember how to get to my family bar?"

"I do" Scotty said. It was a natural skill for him to remember his sense of direction, being that his mom was a hunter. Some things you can't help but be born with and that's why Scotty was the best tracker and strategist out of the teens.

"Good" Tyler said. "Now go." Before any of the others could say or stop him Tyler was already making his way towards the creepy man.

Junior was about to follow behind Tyler because the guy gave him a very bad feeling. When his phone started to vibrate, thinking it was Christina calling to tell him she was lost he pulled out to see it was Kayla one of his oldest and best friend from Seattle. She also was a Seer.

The feeling of dread had made its way back up in Junior stomach as he answered the phone. "Kayla" the mention of the girl name had all the teens looking at him.

"Junior" the urgency in the girl voice wasn't missed by the Junior or the other three wolves who were listening into the call. "You have to find Christina she's in trouble, hurry"

Junior didn't need to hear any more of what Kayla had to say before he turn and takes off towards the direction Christina had gone in a few minutes ago.

He sends a silent prayer above that he's not too late.

**XXX**

"This is the ladies room" Christina said staring down the vampire.

"I could smell your delicious scent as soon as you walk into the building" the vampire replies ignoring Christina statement.

"Well thanks, it's called bathing" she said sarcastically.

"Your funny" he said smiling at her, she bet it would be more charming if he didn't have fangs and blood red eyes. As she takes a step forward the vampire places his hands on both side of the door blocking her way. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from here" she said readying herself for the vampire to attack.

The vampire laughter sent chills down the blonde Fae spine. Shaking his head he looks at Christina with a murderous gaze. "You're not going anywhere" before Christina could teleport or use any other of her powers she slammed into the bathroom wall by the vampire.

The impact of the wall left her a little winded and daze before felt the vampire tad hot breath on her neck. "You smell so good" his voice deep and husky. "I bet you taste even sweeter" he said before letting his fangs make contact with the pink flesh.

The feeling of the male vampire fangs against her neck sent the Fae on alert. She couldn't let this vampire drink her blood, or think she was some weak defensive Fae.

Bringing her knee up into the vampire's groin, making him hiss out in pain and grab himself. Not having super strength like other supernatural creatures she uses the next best ability a telekinetic push sending the vampire flying back into the white tile bathroom walls.

Usually this is where Christina would try to make a quick escape, especially since she's fighting up against a vampire, one of the most deadliest predators in the supernatural world, not to mention they have an overwhelming thrust for fairy blood when in the vicinity of a Fae.

That what she would usually do, but today was a new day and Christina was a different person. She was hurt, angry, and wanted revenge against Robert and Rachel, but they weren't here but this blood sucker was and all that pent up emotions was now transferred to him.

Teleporting herself in front of the teen looking vampire, who was now on his hands and knees. "You've made a big mistake messing with me" she said punching the vampire in the face using a telekinetic punch.

She sees the blood burst out of his mouth onto the wall and floor. "How many people have you done this too?" She ask as she hears his breath get rougher. "How many tried to fight back and you ended their lives?" She was getting angrier with each question, her blue eyes slowly starting to turn purple an indication of her fairy power inside of her. "Well it all ends tonight for you"

Christina pulls her still balled fist back going for another telekinetic punch when the vampire catches her hand. "You're a feisty one" he said standing up from the ground as he squeezes Christina hand. Trying to pull away is useless against his strength he possess. "You're different and stronger than the others"

"You have no idea" Christina said through the pain, her eyes glowing even brighter as her and the vampire hand becomes engulfed in flames.

"Ah" he hisses as he releases Christina hand. "Damn Fairy" he says before backhanding Christina with his vampire strength and sending her sliding back across the bathroom floor.

The back of her head hitting the wall makes an audible cracking sound that both seems to hear.

The last Christina saw before she passed out was a pair of familiar electric blue glowing eyes.

**XXX**

Junior had managed to keep his wolf at bay since he had took off to look for Christina. He followed where her scent had been strongest and that was a sports bar.

As soon as the teen wolf step into the bar his sense of smell picked the scent of freshly dug dirt, incense, and blood. Not Christina blood Junior had reassured himself, because Christina blood didn't smell like others blood. Sure her blood gave off the metallic aroma, but it also seemed to be mixed with a sweet nectar smell too. The same went for Lydia's blood too so they all chalked it up to the fairy in each of them.

The blood he smelt gave off metallic aroma but no nectar smell. Which was good for him because that mean it wasn't Christina's blood.

His senses still on high alert Junior was able to feel the emotions of everyone in the bar It wasn't happy emotions either.

Anger. Annoyance. Hatred. Fear. That was just some of the emotions rolling off of the people in the bar, and directed at him.

Being hated right now was not number one on Junior priority list. Finding Christina was taking up that spot, so zoning in to her strawberry filled scent and her heartbeat Junior dashes off towards the girl's restroom.

If Junior would have looked around the bar instead of just running in and straight to the bathroom, he would have seen the customers in the sports bar eyes flash a blood red color and the black veins appearing under their eyes.

_"Ahh...damn fairy" _Junior hears as he ran down hallway towards the restrooms. He then heard the sound of someone getting hit hard followed by a cracking sound, and then the smell of blood and nectar hit his nose.

As he turn to face the girl's restroom his eyes lands on Christina on the floor, on the wall behind her was her blood from the impact of hitting the wall running down the wall. He saw the man moving towards Christina in a predatory way reminding him of a lion going in for the kill.

In no way was he about to let this man hurt his pack mate. It was time to show this guy who the real Apex predator was.

Junior eyes glowed as he summons the wolf and sprint towards the unaware man. Grabbing the back of his shirt with one hand Junior lifts him off the ground, only to slam him on to bathroom floor hard enough that fragments of the tile from the floor cracks where the vampire face makes contact.

Junior lets out a deep vicious roar that he's sure not only the people in the front of the bar heard, but so would Amber, Lucas, and Scotty.

Leaving Christina attacker unconscious on the floor, Junior makes his way over to Christina.

Putting one hand on the wound on the back of her head, before turning her over and placing her head into his lap. "Hold on baby" he whispers brushing the blonde hair out of her face with the other hand.

Closing his eyes he focuses on the familiar warmth feeling curling up inside of his chest. He willed it to expand down his arm and into his fingers, and onto Christina bleeding scalp.

He hears the familiar buzzing sound of electricity from the lights above, opening his eyes he see when the black veins running down his arms change to blue, and the wound on the back of Christina head transferred to the back Junior head.

As he began to heal Christina eyes snapped open. "Junior" she said looking into his green eyes. "What happen?"

"Yeah" he replies with a smile. "It's me." He brushes his fingers slowly down her cheek. "You were attacked" he looks over at the guy still laying on the floor. "I think he's dead." He tells her not able to hear his heartbeat.

Christina eyes widen when she remember what happen. "He was already dead." She says sitting up looking at the vampire, before turning back to Junior who's staring at her with furrowed brows. "He's a vampire."

Junior quickly gets to his feet and wiping the blood from Christina on his jeans, before helping Christina stand up too. "We have to go." the werewolf says grabbing Christina hand and leading her towards the door.

"Wait!" Christina exclaims stopping at the bathroom exit. Holding her hand out towards unconscious vampire the two teens watch as his body become engulfed in flames. "Now we can go!" She said turning towards Junior.

Junior sends Amber a telepathic message telling her they are oaky and on their way back to the bar.

Before they even made it back to the front of the bar they were blocked in the hallway. "Going somewhere?"

The guy was built like a linebacker, with the big muscular arms, broad shoulders, and chest. Standing about an inches or two shorter than Junior in a black shirt, black jeans and shoes. He had a bald head, brown eyes and tan color skin.

"We're leaving" Junior said taking a step forward only for the guy to take a step forward too.

"You can leave mutt" the guy said harshly looking at Junior. "She stays though" he said looking at Christina with the same predatory look the vampire in the bathroom had.

"Yeah" Junior starts, his voice taking on a dangerous tone. "That won't be happening" his eyes flashing blue.

The guy smiles darkly. "Really" his own brown eyes turning a bloody red color with the black veins below his eyes. "Who's going to stop me from keeping her here?"

Before Christina could intervene Junior had already replied with a simple answer 'I am' right before kicking the vampire across the room, crashing into one of the wooden table.

Junior and Christina watched as the two people sitting at the table moments before the vampire crashed into the table moved at inhuman speed away from the table.

"I think you just walked into bar full of vampires Christina." Junior said to the blonde as they walked further into bar seeing all the bloody red eyes and fangs surrounding them.

"Maybe I should just get us out of here." As soon as the words left Christina mouth one of the vampires snarled and lunged at Junior and Christina.

Being that werewolves are quicker and stronger than vampires Junior's reflexes were faster, allowing him to step in front of Christina and connect his fist to the vampire face.

The sound of breaking bones seem to get the other vampires in attack mode.

As they lunge themselves at the two teens Christina throws her hands out. Everyone except her and Junior are sent flying into something. While the vampires are getting up she waves her hand and within seconds' flames of fire surrounds her and Junior, keeping the vampires away from them.

"You don't know what you have done!" A female hisses at the teens.

"_No_!" Junior roars his eyes glowing even brighter. "You and your blood sucking leeches don't know what you've done."

When some of the vampires try to approach the two teens Christina makes the fire shoot up a feet in the air. The vampires jump back. "Next time there will be no warning." Christina says her hate filled eyes locked on the vampires.

"You obviously don't know the rules here." The man behind bar said. Junior and Christina both guess he was the owner of the bar. "Victoria won't be happy about Killian letting one of his wolves running amuck in my bar."

And they were right.

Junior and Christina shared a confused look, before looking at the bar owner. "Okay I don't know this Victoria" Junior stated dryly. "To be completely honest I don't care." Every vampire in the bar hissed and bared their teeth at his comment.

"Well that's not very nice." A dark feminine voice said. Both teens turn towards the direction of the voice to see some of the vampires' step aside bowing their heads slightly as the owner of the voice walks into view.

Long dark red curls falling down her oval shape peach color face, her dark eyes sending a chill down Christina spine. She was wearing a black mini skirt, a red cropped shirt, black leather cropped jacket, and a pair of red heels.

She was gorgeous.

As she walked along the bar she kept her distance away from the ring of fire watching the two teens. With a quick sniff of the air she smiled questioning at them both. "You're not a part of Killian's pack are you?"

"No" Junior said. "I'm guessing your Victoria?"

The redhead smiles. "Handsome and smart...definitely not a part of Killian's pack."

Okay now the spine chilling sensation was replaced with a burning hatred for the redhead vampire on Christina part. Was she actually flirting with Junior in front of her blood thirsty vampire buddies? Talk about robbing the cradle.

"Thanks...can we go now" Junior said dryly. He didn't feel like have a chat with a vampire, especially after two of them already had it out for Christina tonight. She was his first priority and he was going to get her out of here safely, even if that included ripping every single person here apart.

"What's the rush?" Victoria ask, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well your buddies here are staring at me like I'm an all you can eat buffet." Christina said, her arms crossed.

"Well that's because you smell delicious." Victoria smiles darkly.

"Ummm thanks" Christina said. She sure that was a good thing or bad, but she was leaning towards bad. "We'll just be leaving now." She told Victoria before grabbing Junior's hand.

"I can't let you do that." Victoria said. "You see you wondered in my good friend Bo bar and killed one of my children." Her eyes began to take vampire form. "How am I supposed to let you leave?" She takes a step towards the teens Christina wills the fire to shoot a stream of fire out at the female vampire.

The fire hits Victoria sending her crashing into the wall of the bar. "_I wasn't asking!" _Christina said through gritted teeth.

When Victoria made it back on her feet gone was her beautiful human looking face, replace with her vampire face.

"I'm going to rip out your heart..." Victoria threat was silenced by the sound of howling coming from outside the bar.

"It's about time they got here." Christina mumbles.

Junior shakes his head. "Yeah, no that's not our pack." Wolves have this innate ability to recognize their own pack wolves' howls, roars, and Lydia's banshee scream. The howl he heard was neither one of his pack howls. He wonder if this was the Killian guy that the female vampire had mentioned moments ago.

The door of the bar flew open by itself. The vampires that were standing by the door suddenly flashed over to the other side of the bar far from the door.

Victoria lets out a low hissing sound.

"Well who is it?" Christina asks taking a step closer to Junior.

Before Junior could reply a white wolf slowly walked into the bar. If Junior wasn't standing in front Christina she would have mistaken the white fur coated wolf as Junior's wolf form. The only difference between Junior's wolf and this wolf was the eyes. This wolf has brown eyes, whereas Junior has green.

As the wolf walks into the bar he turns it head to look at Junior and Christina. _'You need to go!'_ The deep male voice echoed through their heads.

Both teens' eyes widening at what had just happened. Telepathically communication is not new to either teens growing up with witches who can communicate using their minds, or the fact that Junior and Amber can do it because of their spark, and don't forget when the pack wolves transform into full wolf form they communicate telepathically.

"What are you doing here?" Victoria spat. Why was he intervening in her business now? They've followed his rules, they haven't killed, attacked, or turned anyone in months-well, except the blonde fairy tonight, but she's alive that should count for something.

Junior and Christina watches as the wolf eyes flash sliver, and growls at the vampire.

"I don't care who they are. They've already killed one of my children." It only took both teens to realize that the wolf was speaking to her telepathically, like he had done to them.

When the wolf growls again Victoria goes ghostly pale, her eyes widened with fear, and her voice coming out shaky. "You can't do that...it's will upset the balance."

Another growl has her taking a step back near the other vampires. Turning to look at Junior and Christina with her dark hate filled eyes she tells them they may go.

Both teens stay rooted right where they had been standing for the last few minutes just looking at the fear stricken vampires. Who just moments ago were ready to kill them both, but now that this wolf as shown up they are all wrecking of fear.

_'Get out of here!' _The deep voice yells in each teen head, snapping them out of their thoughts.

"Fine, you don't have to scream" Junior mumbles before Christina teleports them out of the bar.

**XXX**

At the Lovec's bar the three wolves were all pacing back and forth in the empty bar. They had just gotten back to Jared's family bar when they heard Junior roar.

When Amber and Lucas heard him roar they nearly bolted out the door, only for Scotty to stop them and remind them that Junior could take care of himself, and he would never let anything happen to Christina.

That had seem to come down both wolves, but that had only lasted for a few seconds before Lydia called Lucas phone asking for Christina and Junior.

"They're not here." Lucas replied.

"_What do you mean they're not there? Where the hell are they Lucas?" _The banshee yell through the phone. Her high pitched voice making her only son cringe.

"We don't know." Lucas said walking over into an isolated corner of the bar so that their friends wouldn't overhear what he was about to tell his mom. "All we know is that Kayla called Junior in a panic telling him to go find Christina she was in trouble and he was gone."

"I've been calling your sister since I heard the voices, why isn't she answering?" Lydia ask. In the background Lucas could hear his dad and Malcolm talking.

"She left her phone at Jared's house."

"You know your dad is getting Malcolm to cast a spell to send him to New Orleans right now."

"No need" Amber said walking over to Lucas who had taken a seat in one of the chair at the last table. "I just heard from Junior they are okay and on their way back."

"You heard that mom" Lucas ask. "They're fine."

"Yeah" Lydia said, the panic that was in her voice was slightly gone. "Tell your sister to call me as soon as you see her. I have to go stop Malcolm and your dad now."

"Will do mom...love you."

"Love you too baby." As soon as the called ended there was a howl echoing through the night.

Five minutes later Christina and Junior walk into the bar. Amber being the first one to sense them had nearly tackled her brother and best friend in the doorway with a hug.

"Thank God you guys are alright" she said. Her nerves from earlier had now disappeared.

"What happened out there? Who howled?" Scotty ask in a hush tone seeing Megan and Bobby making their way over to them.

"I'll explain later" Junior whispers knowing all the wolves heard him.

"How's Jared?" Junior ask. He looks around the bar for the blonde teen, only to see he's nowhere in sight. His parents were gone too.

"What happen to Jared?" Christina ask, worry evident in her voice.

"We were all dancing around the bonfire when he fell to his knees screaming in pain." Megan told her. "Good thing his Uncle was there he calmed him down."

"He's alright now though?" Junior ask.

"Yeah" Bobby said standing between Megan and Amber. "His dad took him to the back to give him something for the pain. They're just closing up so we can go."

"What about Tyler?" Amber ask. He still hadn't come back since he had handed off Jared to them and followed the creepy looking man at the bonfire.

"He'll be fine" Mr. Lovec said coming from the back room followed by his wife Bethany and Jared. "You guys are ready to head home?"

Kyle and Jared looked almost identical to each other with the blonde hair, blue eyes, and height. The only difference was Jared had more of a slim athletic built, were his dad was broad shoulders, and muscles. There was no denying they were father and son.

Bethany Lovec Jared mom was a slim figured, brunette with shoulder length hair, and hazel eyes. She was gorgeous. She was also one of the nicest people the teens have ever met. Back in Beacon Hills she works at the bank with Malcolm as the manger.

"Yeah" Lucas said.

After locking up the bar everyone makes their way back to Tyler car, because apparently Kyle had a copy of his brother key.

The drive back to the Lovec's mansion was relatively quiet, mainly because everyone had started to fall asleep. The events of today had taken it out of the teens.

It wasn't until the car had pulled up to the mansion and Bethany and Kyle woke up the sleeping teens to let them know they were home.

Piling out the car one by one the teens made it into the house and made their way over to the rooms assigned. Both Scotty and Bobby walks their girlfriends to their rooms and giving them a kiss goodnight before heading to their own rooms to take a quick shower and head to bed.

Before Lucas had disappeared into to the room he was staying in he told Christina to call their parents.

**XXX**

Tyler had made it home a little past midnight. The house was dark except the entrance hallway light, which is always turned on every night.

He was just about to walk up the stairs when he heard a noise coming from the kitchen.

As he walks towards the kitchen he can't help but wonder who would be up this late besides him. He soon gets his question answered when he sees Megan standing by the island making her a sandwich.

"What are you making?" Tyler ask. Megan jump from the sound of his voice. She hadn't heard him come in the house, or the kitchen.

"Jesus, you scared the crap out of me." She said, one hand on her chest. Once her heartbeat was back to its normal rate she was able to talk again. "How did you get home?"

Tyler pulls out a set of keys from his pocket. "I have a copy of Kyle car keys too." He sits down in one of the stools at the island. From there he can see the sandwich she was making was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and she had cut the sandwich diagonal down the middle making two small triangle pieces.

"Want a slice" Megan ask after checking him looking at the sandwich. "I probably won't even eat the whole thing. My mom hates that."

"Sure" Tyler said giving the teen girl a smile. He rips a piece of paper towel from the holster on the island and sets it on the countertop, and takes the offered sandwich. "Thanks." He says before taking his first bite.

"You're welcome." She says placing the jars back in the refrigerator and throwing the utensils in the sink.

"So how long have you known my nephew?" Tyler ask once Megan takes the stool next to him and begins to eat her sandwich.

"Since I was six...I think." Megan said hesitantly trying to remember. "Mr. and Mrs. Lovec had moved from New Orleans back to California, because Mrs. Lovec had family nearby at the time, and Mr. Lovec wanted to start his own business. They brought the house down the street from my house. When they finally got settled in my mom and I went to welcome them to the neighborhood. As they say the rest history."

Tyler nodded. "So you two are close?"

"Yeah" Megan smiled. "He's like my brother."

"That's good" Tyler smiles.

Megan laughs. "You know before Bobby and I started dating he told Bobby if he ever hurt me in any way he was going to kick his as...butt." Megan says making Tyler laugh.

"You're brother wasn't any better. As soon as he found out we were seeing each other he started treating Bobby like a criminal. He literally interrogated him asking him all types of question."

"I bet you were embarrassed." Tyler stated.

Megan shakes her head. "Actually I thought it was kind of funny and sweet."

"Sweet" Tyler said confused. Most teen girls are embarrassed by their family and friends interrogating the boyfriend.

"Yeah" Megan smiles. "If it was from anybody else I would have been embarrassed, but Mr. Lovec is like a dad or close uncle to me so it was great to see him take on that father figured role in my life."

Tyler couldn't help but smile. His brother had been there for her in a way her dad couldn't be. His little brother was the best. "So what about your dad?"

"_What about him?"_ Megan ask looking over at the blonde hair man. The hard tone in her voice let him know she didn't want to talk about her dad.

"What do you know about him?"

"Nothing much" Megan said. Usually she never talks about her dad with anyone, but something about Tyler makes her want to talk about it. "He and my mom met in College fell in love...she got pregnant in college , I was born shortly after...he proposed their last year of college she said yes, and they moved in together." Megan could feel the tears starting to gather in her eyes. "Apparently something happen and he spilt."

"Maybe he left to protect you and your mom?" Tyler said softly.

Megan scoffs. "You sound just like my mom. She said that he had to leave to keep us safe, but when I ask her to elaborate on what she means she shuts down, and says something like when the time comes he will be back."

"Do you actually believe that?" Tyler said placing a hand on Megan shoulder.

"No" Megan says softly as the first tear falls from her eyes. "Maybe, when I was little, but I'm sixteen now. If he wanted to come back he would have by now, or at least made some type of communication with us."

"Hey" Tyler said pulling Megan up off the stool, his brown eyes staring into her brown eyes, his hands resting on both of her arms. "Don't do that? You don't know why he left." His voice remaining soft and soothing.

"I'm sorry I didn't know talking about you dad would make you upset." Tyler apologizes.

Wiping her tears away with the back of her hand, Megan looks back into Tyler eyes. "No...I'm sorry...I don't usually talk about him, and I guess I just let out my insecurity on you."

"That's alright...and if I was your dad I would be pretty bum out that I missed you go up into this beautiful, respectable, young woman." Tyler said getting a smile out of the sad girl. One of his hands comes up "Your special Megan Thompson, just you wait and see." His hand tracing over the over the triple goddess pendant.

"Thank You" Megan said. If someone asked her why told Tyler a complete stranger instead her mom or friends, she wouldn't be able tell you. All she knew that something told her that he would make her feel better, and her instincts were right.

"Anytime" The blonde man said. "How about you go get some sleep I'll clean the few dishes."

"Okay" Megan agreed running her hand through her hair. Tyler gives her shoulder one comforting squeeze because she leaves the kitchen and head to her room.

When Megan had left the kitchen Tyler began to wash up the few dishes that Megan had put in the sink. After he was finished with that he threw away the two paper towels away before heading upstairs to his bed.

**XXX**

Christina stared up at the ceiling of her temporary room for the next week. When she had made it back to her room she had called her mom and dad letting them know she was okay. She had talked her dad from coming here and bringing her home, promising she would be more careful and always with someone from the pack.

After that conversation was over she had sent Kayla a 'thank you' text message before going to hop in the shower.

That was two hours ago and Christina still couldn't fall asleep. She kept replaying the night over in her head. She would have be dead tonight if it wasn't for Kayla calling Junior. Junior had showed up and saved her _again. _Not that it bother her, because she knows that's how Junior is, he will always be there for her and anyone else he can.

But there's always a small piece of her that wished she could have handle the vampire situation by herself. She's not weak, even before her powers had been awakened two years ago. She was skilled in combat and weaponry thanks to Aunt Allison. Something that all the young pack members started when they were about six years old, there's never too soon to learn to defend yourself.

Clearing her mind once again Christina closes her eyes trying to will herself to sleep. After a few more minutes sleep hasn't come. Thinking back to last night when she had fallen asleep in Junior arms she remember how good and safe she felt with his arm around her, his face buried in the crook of her neck, and his body pressed against her. It probably was one of the best sleeps Christina has ever had.

Christina throws her cover off, and her feet over the bed, letting the warm air hit her bare legs seeing all she was wearing was her black and red Minnie mouse t-shirt, and a pair of red pajama shorts. Walking out her room she makes sure to close the door.

The only source of light coming from the hallway are the LED candles. That's one way to make sure that your house doesn't catch a fire while you're sleeping.

Walking down the hall towards the boy's area Christina starts to have second thoughts. What if Junior's sleep? Would he even let her sleep in his bed tonight? What if that get caught in the bed together after they were told not to share the same room after bedtime?

With the questions roaming around in her head she doesn't even realize she standing in front of Junior's door. The second to the last door on the left hand side. Knocking lightly so she wouldn't wake any of the other guys up. "Junior" she calls out softly.

A few seconds later the door opens revealing Junior. She has to keep herself from letting out the hitch or moan from passing her lips, because standing in front of her was Junior only in a pair of light blue boxers.

_'You're single now...you can look all you want now without guilt.' _The voice said throughout Christina mind. The blonde Fae couldn't help but agree with the voice as she soaked in the view of her best friend.

She takes in Junior's dark tousled hair letting her know he was sleeping. His eyes were heavy with sleep. Her eyes goes down to his bare tone chest, then slowly down to his well-defined six pack, as her gaze continues to get lower she can see the small trail of dark hair that disappears under the cotton material of Junior boxers.

"Christina" Junior's voice comes out deep and rough with sleep. Christina head shoots up to Junior's face.

"What's wrong?" Junior ask, rubbing his eyes clear of sleep.

Clearing her throat and mind of the thoughts about Junior. Christina shakes her head. "Nothing"

Junior hears the blimp in her heartbeat. "What is it?" He ask unaware of himself stepping closer to Christina.

When he reaches out and tucks a few strains of her hair behind her ear Christina as to stop herself from leaning into his touch when his fingers run over her chin, sitting her entire body on fire with electricity.

Looking up back at Junior she can see the concern in his green eyes. "I can't sleep" Christina said softly. "I was wondering-"

"If you can sleep in here" Junior stated as he gave her a small smile.

"Yeah"

Junior didn't answer, instead he reaches out and intertwines his fingers with Christina. The familiar warmth feeling of their touch spreads through both teens. He leads her into the room, closing the door behind them. "You want me to close the curtains?" Junior ask walking in front of Christina to the bed.

"Ummm" Christina mumbles. She hadn't heard what Junior had said, mainly because she was checking out his butt in the boxers and she had to agree the back side was almost as great as the front side. "What?" Bring her gaze back up to Junior she sees him looking over his shoulder at her.

"Do you want me to close the curtain?" He ask. He didn't know what Christina was thinking but when he asked her what to do with the curtain he heard her heart skip. It was mingled in with the scent of lust then fear then nothing. When he looked over his shoulder he was meet with her beautiful baby blue eyes. He knew she was checking him out and he had to literally keep himself from smiling in triumph that he had caught her.

"You can keep them open?" Christina said looking anywhere but Junior.

"Okay" Junior said.

Soon they were climbing into the queen size bed. As Christina placed her head on the pillow she could smell Junior's woodsy, sweet scent.

"Do you think the white wolf was that Killian guy Victoria was talking about?" Christina ask. She had thought Junior had fallen back to sleep until she heard him speak.

"No" he stated. "That wasn't even a werewolf, or a wolf." At this new information Christina turns to face Junior.

"What do you mean?" If it wasn't a wolf or werewolf what the hell was it, and why did Victoria and the other vampires seem so scared of him.

"He didn't smell like a wolf or a werewolf, but let worry about that tomorrow" Junior said subconsciously moving closer to Christina. "I'm tired."

"Okay till tomorrow" Christina smiles. She turns back around facing the door.

"Night Christina" Junior said scooting up behind Christina, his fingers finding hers once more.

This is why she came in here. She knew Junior would make all her thoughts and worries disappears. Here with Junior's hands in hers, and his body heat radiating off of him and on to her she could feel herself falling to sleep.

"Night Junior" Christina said. She moves back against the werewolf body and their hands on her stomach. She feels Junior stiffening when she moves back into his body before he relaxes and snuggle his face into the crock of her neck.

Christina welcome the sleep to take her as Junior's warmth surrounded her.

**XXX**

The next day Junior and Christina pulls Amber, Scotty, and Lucas aside in Jared's family room and told them about the vampires and wolf from last night.

"Did they hurt you?" Lucas asked, his green eyes filled with concern for his sister as he looked her over. She may be a year older than him, but he was her brother. He needed to protect her.

"I'm fine" Christina answers. Not wanting to tell them about how she was almost a vampire's personal blood supply.

Lucas frowns. "That's not what I ask." The way she dodge around the question gave him and the other two werewolves the answer to his question.

Seeing that Christina was not ready to talk about the vampires yet, Junior brought up the topic of the wolf again. He knew she would talk about it when she was ready, just like she would talk about Robert and Rachel when she was ready.

"You sure it wasn't a werewolf?" Amber sitting on the couch next to Scotty.

"Yeah," Junior said. "It didn't smell like a werewolf or wolf."

"And you didn't feel threatened by it?" Scotty ask.

Junior and Christina glanced at each other, before looking back at their pack. "No."

"Have you told our parents, or Deaton about it?" Lucas ask, picking his glass of orange juice up from off one of the coasters on the coffee table.

"The wolf, yes...the vampires, no." Junior said. If they told their parents about what happen last night they would be home with a quick summoning spell from one of their three adult witches, and a Fae summoning spell by Lydia to bring Christina home, because like Lydia, Christina was immune to witchcraft, and other types of magic besides Fae magic.

"Mom and Dad are going to be so mad if they find out." Amber said looking at her twin brother.

"I know so why don't we keep this a secret."

"Keep what a secret?" The supernatural teens all look towards the feminine voice to see Megan standing at the entrance of the door.

As she walks farther into the room the teens all noticed her short black jeans shorts, plain pink top, and her black and pink Jordans. Her dark brown hair shines as it falls along her light skin. "What are you guys whispering about in here?" Her browns eyes looking around at each of her friends.

After a few seconds of silence and no one had said anything Christina spoke. "We were planning on throwing Jared a party before we leave."

Junior, Amber, Scotty, and Lucas all looked at Christina as to ask did she really just say that.

"Omg...yes, we should totally do that." Megan said leaning against the loveseat Lucas is sitting in. "Maybe their family bar...no the dining hall." She said excitedly.

"I think here in the dining hall would be great." Junior said. That way he could keep Christina out of harm's way.

Megan stood up straighter and look at Christina and Amber. "Well what are we waiting for let's get started."

Both girls followed Megan out of the room.

"Get now we have to throw a birthday party." Lucas grumbles.

**XXX**

The next three days went by pretty quick. When the girls told Jared's mom Bethany what they wanted to do she was thrilled, and when they asked his grandfather he agreed. So while the guys all kept Jared busy with playing video games, playing football outside in their huge backyard, or Junior, Jared, and Bobby played around with some music.

There also was no more sightings of vampires, or the wolf roaming around. Jared also seemed better he hadn't had one of his headache again, which was good, but Junior noticed that the day after his friend headache that he had one of those weird axe pendant that all the men in his family wear.

When he asked Jared about the pendant all the blonde said was that it's was their family crest before his great-great grandfather came to America, and a tradition when the one of them turns sixteen they get to wear the family crest.

Junior understood what Jared was saying. It was like Scotty, Lucas, Amber, and himself had done when they each got the triskelion tattoo. Junior had his on his right shoulder, Lucas got his on his left shoulder, Scotty's was on the left side of his chest, and Amber had a small triskelion tattoo on her right side. It was like their family crest to let supernatural world know they were part of the Hale Pack. Christina planned to get one but seeing as how she doesn't like pain or needles she has postponed her tattoo.

The only time the guys would see the girls were around dinner time and before they all go to bed. Junior and Christina was pretty sure the wolves know if anyone else doesn't know that Christina has been sleeping in Junior's room with him.

Unlike the first night she slept in his room with him, Junior decided to wear a pair of basketball shorts on over his boxers seeing how the next morning Junior's not so small friend was pressed against Christina backside when she woke up. That probably one of the most awkward moments of both teens' lives.

**XXX**

Christina sits in one of the vacant chairs in the clothing store that Jared's mom Bethany had decided to stop at after Megan had mention that they wanted to Jared a party before they left, seeing as how on his birthday they all went to celebrate the summer solstice.

_'That's a great idea.'_ Christina recalls Mrs. Lovec saying before she decided she need something to wear to the party.

Looking around the store Christina found the three women she had come with in the back of the store near the fitting room.

It wasn't that Christina didn't want or like shopping, because she loved shopping more than all three of her companions put together. All you had to do was look up at the credit card bill that her parents every month which is always two or three hundred over her credit limit.

It was just that she already knew what she was going to wear to the party, and she really didn't want to have to get another call from her mom about overspending like last month.

Standing up from the chair the young Fae makes her way over to her friends who are indeed in a line for one of the dressing rooms in the back.

"Hey guys" she says gaining the attention of the three women. "I'm going across the street to Starbucks. Do you want anything?"

All three of them look through the window of the clothing store to see the Starbucks across the street. "No thank you" Megan and Mrs. Lovec said.

"Can you get me an Apple fritter, and a small caramel Frappuccino?" Amber ask.

"Sure" says Christina. "I want to see your outfits when I get back." They agree before Christina leaves the store.

Stepping out of the store Christina is met with the summer sun shining down upon her. The blue cutoff jeans, the sheer sleeveless white blouse, and the tan colored ankle boots seemed to be a good choice for her today.

Looking both ways before cross the street Christina notices that the streets are way more vacant than it was the first day they had come to New Orleans. There were a few people walking through town and even a few cars parked next to the curb.

When she finally gets inside of Starbucks she notice there's not many people in here. Which she thinks it's good because she won't have to wait so long in line.

"Welcome to Starbucks. What can I get for you today?" The red hair woman ask smiling from behind the register.

Christina returns the smile. "Can I get an Apple fritter, a small caramel mocha Frappuccino, and a small white chocolate mocha espresso?" This had become her favorite drink simply by accident. A happy accident. The only person who wasn't happy was Junior when he discovered Christina had drunk his entire drink.

"That would be $16.36 dollars." Christina pulls out twenty dollar bill out of her jean pocket, and hands it to the cashier.

A few seconds later the cashier hands Christina her change. "Your order will be ready shortly."

"Okay" Christina said. Pulling out her cell phone she checks her Instagram page. Her heart falls in the pit of her stomach when she sees the first picture to appear. It a picture of Robert sitting shirtless in a wooden chair, his brown shaggy hair was messy as if he just woken up. He was smiling widely as the pretty red head girl Christina recognized as her former best friend was placing a kiss on Robert cheek. She could feel the lump in her throat and the tears starting to gather in her eyes. _You will not cry!_ Christina scolded herself. She was stronger than this.

The Instagram photo was soon replaced by Kayla name flashing across the phone. "Hello" Christina said once she answers the phone.

"Hey Chrissy" The young seer cheery voice comes through the phone. Only Amber and Kayla call her by that nickname.

Christina clears her throat before responding, "Hey Kay…Thanks again for the other day." She said referring to the night the vampire attacked her.

"No problem…I'm just Junior got there in time." Kayla said. It was silent for a moment before Christina heard the seer sigh deeply. "How are you doing?" She could hear the concern in her voice over the phone.

"I'm fine" Christina said taking a seat at an empty table. "I just trying to enjoy my summer right now." The picture of Robert and Rachel flashes in her mind.

"That's good…out with the old and in with the new my nana always says." Christina can hear the smile making it way on the seer face. "Now that you single your single enjoy the fun and excitement of something new."

"I'll keep that in mind." Christina said seeing the cashier waving her over with her order ready. "I have to go Kayla, talk to you later."

"Bye Chrissy"

"Bye" Christina said before hanging up her phone and making her way over to the red head cashier and taking her order.

Stepping out of Starbucks she can see Amber, Megan, and Mrs. Lovec walking out of the clothing store with their dresses they bought. Amber meets her eyes from across the street for a short moment before her eyes flicker pass and widens in surprise. Christina follows her sight of vision to her right to see a teenager boy on a skateboard heading straight for her.

She can see the panic in the guy brown eyes as he realize he's about to run into her. She lets out a small gasp as she jumps back just in time to avoid the collision. The Starbucks drinks and apple fritter had fallen out of her hands spilling over the sidewalk.

"I am so sorry" The skater guy said once he was able to stop and hop off his skateboard. "Are you okay?" The guy said looking over Christina to see if he hurt her.

"I'm fine" Christina said. She could see Amber and Megan running towards her. "Are you okay" Christina asked. Looking up she notice that the teenage boy is cute. With his short styled brown hair, hazel color eyes, and tall muscular build.

"I'm okay" He smiles lowering his gaze to the ground. "Oh God did I do that." He asked apologetic. "I'm sorry let me replace this what did you have?" he asked digging his dark jeans pulling out a wallet/

"No I couldn't." Christina said, but the boy shakes his head. "It's the least I could do." He says as Amber and Megan finally make it over to them.

"Are you okay?" Amber ask getting a nod from Christina.

"Who's your friend Christina?" Megan ask with a mischievous look in her brown eyes. She was planning something and Christina really didn't want to know what that was.

"Ummm" Christina said looking up at the teen boy with confusion etched across her face. "I don't know." She said tilting her head slightly she ask his name.

"Matt" He said giving the three girls his best smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you Matt." Christina smile at the cute guy.

"Nice to meet you too, Christina" he replied back before turning his attention to the two other girls. "You two beautiful ladies are?"

"I'm Megan and this is Amber" Megan said introducing her and Amber with a smile.

"Well can you get your beautiful friend here to let me repay her by getting her another order." He laughed.

"No really-"

"I'll go with you and get her order" Amber said. Matt nods as he holds the door for Amber and enters behind her so they can places her order.

"He's cute" Megan said. And this is what Christina feared her friend was trying to do. She was trying to set her up.

"What's your point Meg?"

"Maybe you should invite him to the party?"

"No way!"

"Why not? Your single it's time for new and exciting fun?" Megan said. Christina can hear Kayla similar words echoing in her head. Did Kayla see Matt coming into her future? Are was it just a coincidence?

"I can't" Christina said quietly.

"Why not?" Megan said meeting her friends eyes with her arms crossed over her chest.

"He might have a girl friend or plans." Christina said stating the things Megan hadn't thought about.

Seeing Amber and Matt making their way back out of Starbucks Megan smiles, "There's only one way to find out?" She mumbles, as they step outside to join her and Christina.

"So Matt do you have a girlfriend?" Megan asked. She was never one for subtlety.

"Not at the moment" He replies slowly looking between the blonde and brunette girls. "Why?"

Megan smiles glancing quickly over at Christina. "What are you doing two days from today…say around sevenish at night?"

"I don't know." Matt shrugs. "Why?"

"Christina has something to ask you?" Megan said nudging the blonde, ignoring the glare she gets from her best friend.

Looking at the cute teen she wanted to tell him ignore Megan she was delusion, but Kayla and Megan words keep replaying in her head. _Enjoy the new and exciting things now that you're single. _"Would…you..like to come to a party Friday night?" She asked nervously.

Matt smiles. "I would like that?"

"Good" Christina sighs happily. Christina and Matt exchange numbers as Amber and Megan hold the Starbucks items.

"Junior is going to be so pissed." Amber mumbles under her breath. She could just imagine her brother brooding the night of the party, because the girl of his dream was chatting up some strange boy.

"That's the idea" Megan whispers in Amber's ear. She just wanted her two friend to finally realize they belong together, and if she had intervene so be it. Maybe if Junior sees Christina talking to the some cute guy he will man up and claim the girl he's been yearning after for far too long.

She just hopes her plan works.

**XXX**

"Who the hell is that guy?" Junior growls. For the last ten minutes he had been staring, well more like scowling across the Lovec's backyard at Christina laughing at something the brown haired boy said. The way she lean into him as she laughs and grabs his arms for support, or the way the guy hand was on placed on her lower back as he whispers into her ear making her laugh Junior didn't like it, He didn't like it one bit.

"Oh" Megan said a little too cheery for Junior's liking. "That's Matt...He brought Christina and Amber coffee from Starbucks the other day."

"What?!" Junior turning to the light skinned girl, and Scotty turns to Amber with a questioning gaze.

Amber gives Scotty a dismissive wave of her hand and an eye roll. "It was nothing. He accidentally bumped into Christina when she was coming out of Starbucks and she dropped the stuff so he offer to repay her."

"So she invited him to Jared's party?" Junior ask as his attention goes back to Christina and_ Matt_. Junior's wolf was clawing at Junior to let him out onto the teenage boy. But Christina wouldn't like that very much.

"Only because Amber and I convinced her to invite him." Megan said. She knew Junior would be anger, but she was hoping that seeing Christina with a cute guy would make him man up and go get the girl of his dream.

Instead of Junior doing that she watches as he turns to face his twin sister with angry eyes. _'What the hell Amber!?' _Junior telepathically screams echoes inside of Amber head.

Amber wince from the telepathically attack. "It was Megan's idea." The she-wolf said casting her friend a look. "I thought it was bad idea, because I knew how you would act." She said to her brother.

"How...how I would act" Junior said throwing his arms up in the air. "How am I acting?"

"Jealous" said Lucas, Scotty, and Bobby.

Junior turns to face five out of the seven friends, and lets out a halfhearted laugh. "Jealous of him, please."

"We'll see about that" says Lucas with a smug grin on his face. He motion with his head to Junior to look behind him.

When Junior turns around he sees Christina and Matt making their way through the party guests towards them hand in hand. Junior can't help but notice the wide dimpled smile on Christina face. He hasn't seen her smile like that since the night at the lake house before everything went to hell.

If he could make her smile maybe this guy wasn't all that bad. So when Christina begins to introduce Junior decided to give this _Matt _guya chance.

He watches as Christina introduce Matt to their group of friends. "You remember Amber and Megan."

As Christina continued to introduce the rest of their group, Junior took in the sight of Christina in the strapless yellow chiffon summer dress that stops a few inches above her knees, and fits perfectly on her curvaceous frame, and showing off her slim shapely legs. The silver heels went with the two silver bracelets on her right arm and the silver hoop earrings. Her makeup was light blending perfectly with her light milky rose complexion, and her pink full lips shine from her clear scented lip gloss. Her blonde hair falling down in heart shaped face in flawless loose waves.

She looks absolutely beautiful Junior thinks.

The sound of Christina voices bring Junior out of his thoughts, just in time for him to be introduced to Matt.

"Nice to meet you" Matt said holding his hand out for Junior to shake. "I've heard a lot about you."

_'Funny, because I've heard absolutely nothing about you.' _Junior wanted to say, but one look at Christina pleading baby blue eyes he knew he couldn't say that.

Taking the offered hand he shakes Matt hand. "I hope all good." Junior said with a wolfish grin.

Out the corner of his eyes he can see his friends all relax. Did they really think he would cause a scene at one of his best friend late birthday party/goodbye New Orleans party?

Matt nods. "All good bro."

Junior looks over at the blonde Fae and cast her a smile. "You look beautiful tonight Christina." He said absentmindedly as he got looks into her eyes again and gets lost.

"Thanks" Another dimpled smile making its way onto Christina face. "You look good too." She replies.

She wanted to say he looks really really _really _good in his pale green t-shirt that fit perfectly with his lean, flat-muscled and athletic physique, and brought out the color of his green eyes, he also had a pair of fitted blue jeans, and his white and green Adidas. His thick, short, and dark hair perfectly styled with spiked hair up along the center of his head, almost a similar hairstyle to his old faux hawk hairstyle.

"Guys come on!" Jared yell from across the yard where he was dancing with some dark haired girl. "It's a party come and dance!"

The group of teens didn't have to be told twice especially when _**Lil Jon Feat. Tyga - Bend Ova**_ came on. Megan nearly pulled Bobby arm out of place as she dragged him into the crowd in her short one shoulder black dress screaming excitedly that this is her song.

"Hey, you coming." ask Christina noticing Junior was coming with the group.

"Yeah...I just have to go get something out of my room." Junior said pointing back over his shoulder to the mansion. "I'll be right back." he said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Okay" Christina said smiling before she watches Junior retreat into the house.

**XXX**

As Junior walked past the older adults mingling in the huge dining hall, no longer in a party mode he decided to go pack the rest of his things so they could be ready to go in the morning.

He had just made it to the top of the stairs when the scent of freshly dug dirt, incense, and blood. _Vampire _Junior thought as he remember the scent from the bar the first night here. Looking down the hall he could see Jared's Uncle Tyler walking down the hall talking to a man.

When Tyler and the stranger gets closer to Junior he can see that the man was no stranger, but the man who was at the bonfire when Jared had his weird episode and the same man Tyler had went after.

When Tyler and the man look towards Junior he can see surprise on both of the men face. "Oh God Junior," Tyler said placing a hand over his heart. "You scared us."

Junior didn't respond as he usually would. Instead he just scared at the man standing next to Tyler. His nostrils flare as he breathe in the scent dirt, incense bloody smell again coming from the tall, skinny man. He watches as the man flares his nostrils, and the way the man grey eyes change to the vampire blood red eyes, and the black veins appearing under his eyes confirms Junior's suspicions. The guy was a vampire.

Junior loose a low growl through clenched teeth as his normal green eyes turn the electric blue as he summons up his wolf.

"George don't" Tyler said looking at the vampire with neutral expression. "Junior let me explain" The blonde said standing in between the two supernatural beings.

Tyler pleads were ignored as the vampire let out a hiss and charged at Junior.

"No" Junior hears Tyler yells, his voice sounding louder than the music blasting throughout the house. The vampire stumbled forward falling to his knees his face distorted in pain as he grabs a hold of his head.

Junior steps back not knowing what's happening or if this is some type of trick set by the vampire. "What did I tell you George?" Junior looks from the vampire to the blonde man walking seeing the blonde made looking at the pain stricken vampire. When Tyler looked up to meet Junior eyes the young werewolf felt the air was knock out of him, because instead of staring at Tyler brown eyes he was staring at f familiar glowing sliver eyes.

"You" Junior said as realization dawns on him. He was the white wolf that was in the bar the other day. "It was you" Junior repeated stepping back as Tyler steps closer.

"I'm not going to hurt you Junior" Tyler said honestly holding his hands up. His eyes returning back to normal.

"Really" Junior said sarcastically gesturing towards the vampire still writhing in pain on his knees. "What are you?"

"I can't tell you" Tyler said quietly. "Not yet."

"Why?"

"To protect my family." Tyler replies.

"Jared doesn't know?" Junior ask suspiciously. How could he not know that his Uncle was some type of supernatural creature? Well he did say he rarely saw his Uncle so he might not know.

"No" Tyler shakes his head. "You can't tell him either."

"Fine I won't say anything."

"Good" Tyler releases a breath he didn't know he was holding. He quickly turned his attention to the George the vampire. "You can go now." In a blur the vampire was gone and out of the house in a second.

Junior turned his attention from the door the vampire had just jetted out of back to Tyler only to be face to face with the blonde and his now glowing sliver eyes. "I'm sorry for this Junior" Tyler said staring into Junior green eyes. "You will not remember any of this."

"I will not remember any of this" Junior repeats in a monotone voice feeling compelled to follow Tyler orders.

"You will go on as nothing has happen and continue on with whatever you were about to do earlier." Junior repeats the words back in that same monotone from before.

After Tyler compels Junior to forget about him he flashes away leaving Junior standing in the hallway before he heads to his room to pack the rest of his bed.

_When the time comes he will return Junior's memory and his pack will help him protect his family._

**A/N: Once again sorry about the long wait, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Next chapter you guys will get to meet Junior and Amber oldest friends Kayla and Sam, and who knows old crushes.**

**Until next time.**

**Jared Lovec- Chris Zylka**

**Kyle Lovec- Alan Ritchson**

**Tyler Lovec – Justin Hartley**


	5. Seattle

**Chapter 5: Seattle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

It was still early when the young pack and their friends were ushered to the airport by Tyler and Jared. Megan and Bobby plane tickets were purchased for the first flight to California. Bobby parents would pick them up and drop Megan off at home before his family headed out on their own family summer vacation.

It was a good forty-five minutes before the announcement for the flight to Seattle was called.

"That's us" Scotty said standing up from the seat he had been sitting in since he arrived at the airport.

The other teens mirrored Scotty actions, picking up their luggage and saying a quick goodbye to Jared and Tyler before heading towards the gate.

Once sure out of Jared and his uncle sight the group of supernatural teens skirted off to a secluded corner in the airport away from prying eyes.

"We're good" Lucas said giving the airport one last look.

"Okay." The group of teens gather in a small circle hand in hand before they all were engulfed in the white light emulating from Christina to her pack.

The young teens were in the airport one second, then another second they all were standing in Junior and Amber old home.

"I'll see you guys in a few hours...I'm still tired" Lucas said as he takes off towards Malcolm old room.

Being that the other teens were still sleepy too they all went to the room they had agreed on. Christina would sleep in Stiles' old room, Junior in his old room, and Amber and Scotty would sleep in her old room.

As soon as their heads hit the pillow they were sleep.

**XXX**

It was a little past noon when Christina woke up. It took her a few minutes to realize where she was. She was in Stiles old bed room. This is where Junior and Amber spent eleven years of their lives before moving to Beacon Hills, where they finally introduces to their dad Derek Hale.

Christina had only been here twice, well three times now. The first time was the day Stiles and Allison had given birth to Jasmine and Isabella, and the pack defeated Nicholas Blackwell a demon werewolf who had once kidnapped her and Junior after a basketball game.

Thinking back to being kidnapped she remembers meeting the human girl Samantha who turned out Marco's sixteen year old sister. She also remembered how Junior had been the one tortured for the three days while she sit chained to the wall watching helplessly. She can honestly say after that she and Junior stopped being frenemies, became friends...pack.

_'And it has nothing to do with he kissed you, and you still think about it from time to time.' _The taunting voice said in her head.

_That kiss_. Her first kiss was with Junior. She remember still remembered how soft and gentle his lips were. _"Don't hit me after this." _She remembered Junior said moments before he kissed her.

Just thinking about this was making the fluttering in her stomach to awake.

After the initial shock or surprise she felt her eyes fallen close before she her lips started to move against his, she didn't remember when he had broken the chains the binded her but vaguely remembers his fingers coasting up her arm sending her entire body on fire like no one has ever done. She remembers them pulling apart breathless, and looking up into Junior electric blue eyes.

The sound of knocking on the wooden door snaps Christina out of her trip down memory lane.

"Who is it?" Her voice a little too high for her liking.

"Me" Junior's smooth calming voice said on the other side of the door. "Just letting you know we're heading over to Kayla house. Her parents barbecued and want to see us before we head out with Kayla and Sam tonight."

"Okay" Christina throws her legs over the bed. She makes her way over to the door opening it to reveal Junior standing the in nothing but a pair of grey boxers.

Keeping her eyes on Junior face she speaks. "So when are we leaving?"

Junior shrugs. "Twenty, thirty minutes."

"Okay" Christina nods. "I'll just take a quick shower."

"You might want to use the shower down in the basement, because Scotty and Amber are in this shower." Junior said pointing over his shoulder to the close wooden door on the left, his face twisting in a grimace look.

Christina face mirrored Junior. "Thanks" Junior smiles before turning to head back down the hallway giving Christina a chance to check him out.

After closing the door Christina makes her way to her luggage bags to pick out an outfit for today.

**XXX**

As Junior promised everyone was dressed and now walking down the street to Kayla's home at the end of the block.

Even before they made it Kayla's home they all could hear the sound of laughter and music playing in the backyard.

Coming into view of Kayla's colonial-style house the pack eyes fell on the two familiar people standing outside in front of the door.

"Sam, Kayla!" The twins called out at once.

Kayla was the first one to start running. Her wavy brown hair flowing through the winds as she ran towards her friends throwing her arms around both twins. "Amber, Junior."

"Missed us" Junior ask once the young seer pulled back out of the hug. Her whiskey color eyes shining with happiness.

"Of course" Kayla said.

Kayla soon turned attention to Christina, Scotty, and Lucas greeting them with the same amount of love and happiness she had for the twins.

Amber and Junior quickly turned their attention to their other best friend Sam.

Sam picked Amber up spinning her around getting a laugh from the female wolf. He and Junior gave each other a brotherly hug before the teen witch greeted the remaining teens.

"Well let's go get this over with." Kayla said looping her arms in between Amber and Christina arms, marching towards her house.

When they get to the backyard where the parents and a few friends of Kayla are the pack are greeted first by the parents with hugs.

Kayla parents Whitney and Victor Jackson were the first to greet them. Like Megan, Kayla was biracial. Her mom Whitney was a white Caucasian woman with dark brown hair similar to Kayla, and hazel eyes. She had a slim figure and stood at about 5'7. She also like her daughter was a seer, it was a gift that was passed down to each generation on her mother's side.

Victor Jackson was tall muscular man with a caramel complexion, faded haircut, and the same whiskey color eyes Kayla has standing at 6'3. He always was supernatural. He was a witch like Sam and both his parents. When Junior and Amber lived her Malcolm, Victor, and Sam's parents use to get together every Saturday and hang out and discuss magic and bond.

Sam parents were next Alice Richardson and Brett Richardson. They both were witches. Alice was a kind of short at the height of 5'2. She had dark brown hair that falls down her back, with green eyes that went perfect with her olive skin tone.

Sam looked more like his dad. Sam and Brett Richardson both had the dark curly hair, and dark brown eyes. Brett was taller than his wife and son at 5'11. Sam only being 5'9. Both father and son had a lean, athletic body.

After they finished greeting the parents Kayla introduces some of her friends from school. Some the twins recognized, some they didn't.

"Okay" Mr. Richardson said gaining everyone's attention. "Food ready"

After everyone got their food the pack, Kayla, and Sam all set around at one of the table that was placed in the backyard filling each other in on what's been going on since the last time they seen each other, which was in April for Christina birthday.

Christina even told them about finding Robert and Rachel.

"I knew it" Kayla said in a whisper tone not wanting to be heard by her other friends farther down the table. When Christina and Junior raise an eyebrow at the young seer she realize what she said. "I mean, I knew she was going to do something to ruin your friendship."

The first time Kayla had met Rachel the weekend of the twins' fourteenth birthday she had touched the red head and got a bad vibe and a few flashes of her and Christina arguing and fighting.

"I wish I could have been there when you punched Robert in the face." Sam said punching the empty space between him and Junior. "God, do you know how long I've wanted to do that?"

And everyone did know. Two years ago in eighth grade Junior and Robert's best friend Todd had gotten into a fight at school when Todd wouldn't leave Amber alone, so Junior had stepped in. It didn't go too well Amber ended up slapping Todd and he tried to attack her, only for Junior to slam him against the locker. Then Robert pulls Junior away from Todd by yanking his shirt. Lucky Christina was there to diffuse the problem between the two. That was until Todd tried to sneak up on Junior only for to fail and get punched in the nose by Junior.

When Amber had called Kayla and Sam and told them what happen he was one spell away from teleporting to Beacon Hills middle and beat both boys up that had threatened and attacked his two best friends. Kayla and Junior had stopped him from coming to Beacon Hills, but Kayla promised that he would get exactly what he wanted.

He thought that time had come at the twins fourteen birthday party we Todd and Robert showed up uninvited, but it didn't. The only good thing to come out of it was getting to threaten them.

Now that Christina wasn't dating the idiot he didn't have to worry about Christina feelings when the time came and he got to beat their asses.

"You know they've started a rumor saying it was Christina and Junior having sex in the basement, and it was Rachel and Robert that found them" Amber said.

Lucas rolled his green eyes. "You know Nate called me last week sometime, and ask me was that true." Shaking his head the dirty blonde haired werewolf continues. "I told him if he believed that he was just as dumb as the rest of the teens in Beacon Hills."

Junior laughs bumping Christina softly with his shoulders. "I said the same thing remember."

"Yeah you did." Christina said nudging him back before looking over at Junior with a smile on her face

"You know who the biggest idiot is during this whole thing is, huh?" Sam ask.

"Robert." Kayla and Scotty replies.

"Exactly." The teen witch exclaimed. "Not only did he just lose his only protection from getting a well whooped ass from any of us, but he just lost a gorgeous girlfriend."

"Thanks" Christina said lowering her head as she feels the blush making it's way on her face.

"Awe, don't be embarrassed it's true." Kayla said reaching over the table to place a hand on top of Christina's hand. Kayla eyes shift over to Junior briefly before returning back to the blonde fairy. "After this week is over everything is about to change."

**XXX**

The sun was starting to seat when everyone started to pack up everything. Kayla and Sam friends left first promising to be at _NightCrawler _Wednesday night.

When Lucas asked _Nightcrawler _was Kayla explained that it was nightclub for teens. She told them how when she was twelve Sam, Junior, Amber, and she made a promise that the night before her sixteenth birthday they all would go and party the night away until midnight.

Scotty, Lucas, and Christina liked that idea a night dancing. When Scott asked what the rest of the week consisted of Amber told him how they would get to see some of their old hangout spots, but tonight they were all just going to gather in the living room and watch movies.

**XXX**

The early morning sunlight creeping through the white curtains into the living room was what woke Amber from her sleep.

Her head still foggy from sleep it takes a while for the she wolf to recognize that she's in the living room of her old home in Seattle. As the fog begins to clears and she looks around at sleeping teens scattered across the floor laying on top of the blankets they had hall closet she remembers coming home from Kayla's and then everyone changed into their sleeping attire, before they had all agreed to watch all three hangover movies. She doesn't remember anything after Junior popped the second movie in.

Looking over at the flat screen television sitting on the old entertainment system. The television was still on, and the title screen of the third hangover movie playing across the screen.

Amber unwraps herself from the cover and her boyfriend Scotty arm that's places securely around her waist. Amber stands only to still when Scotty groans.

She relaxes when he turns on his stomach and continues to sleep.

As she makes her way to the bathroom in the hallway she has to step over all the sleeping teens without stepping on one of them.

Dirty blonde hair sprouting from under the blue cover a foot away from where Amber and Scotty were sleeping lets her identify they sleeping being is as Lucas.

Next to him closer to the cream colored couch was Sam and Kayla cuddled up together. Amber can't help but smile at the scene of her two best friends cuddling. When Kayla and Sam had finally started dating it was a few weeks before their grandpa had his heart attack and they left Seattle to Beacon Hills where they stay now with their family and pack, not that Sam and Kayla weren't pack because they are, and when they come to Beacon Hills the pack treats them like pack.

She wish she could've seen the seer and witch fall in love, but she wouldn't change a thing. If it wasn't for her mom return to Beacon Hills she wouldn't have meet Scotty her boyfriend and mate. She wouldn't know her dad, and they pack, or have a baby sister right now. She pretty sure Junior wouldn't change a thing either.

Thinking of Junior, Amber looks around the floor for her twin only to see he's nowhere in sight. Christina wasn't there either. 'Are they already up?' Closing her eyes, and placing her loose hair behind her ear she focuses her heightened senses for her two missing pack members.

The familiar sound of two steady heartbeats fills the she-wolf ears not a second later. Stepping over Lucas she slowly walks down the hallway where the two heartbeats are coming from. It was coming from Junior's bedroom.

Opening the door slowly and quietly as possible, not wanting to wake the two teens sleeping in Junior's old king size bed. Amber wish she had her camera or phone right now because the sight in front of her warmed her heart.

Christina's head rests comfortably on Junior clothed chest with a peaceful smile on her face. One of her arms is placed vertically against Junior's stomach as her hand coming to rests in the center of his chest. With Junior right arm wrapped around Christina protective, and his propped up on the top of Christina's head. Amber thought they looked absolutely adorable.

She just wish they hurry up and get together. After two years of watching the two go from hating each other, to frenemies, to best friends; the two teens had fallen in love with each other and didn't even know it, but everyone else could see it as clear as day.

Maybe that why Robert did what he did, even though it wasn't right. He saw it like she and everyone else did. This might be another reason he doesn't like Junior. Whatever it is she's glad Christina is done with him.

_Now Junior and Christina could be together. _

"What are you doing?" Scotty ask, wrapping both of his muscular arms around Amber.

"I was looking for Junior and Christina." She whispers, not wanting to alert the two sleeping teen only a few feet away.

She gestures to her mate Christina and Junior sleeping figures. When he looks in the room at his two friends Amber sees the same identical smile she had on her face just moments ago.

Scotty looks down at his girlfriend his brown eyes meeting her green ones. "I give you to the end of the summer before they are together."

Amber chuckles, closing Junior's door silently. "I give it another week or so."

Amber interlock her fingers with Scotty as she leads them away from the door, only to enter her old bed room. The room was basically empty with the expectation of her old dark cherry wooden 6 drawer dress, the two matching nightstands; one placed next to her queen-sized bed that held both wolves cell phones. The other nightstand held her old television. Everything else that would show Amber's personality like her artwork, photos, anything that would show people that someone lived her was all gone; well not gone just back in Beacon Hills.

After her parents had Jasmine their parents decided that it was only right that they come here to Seattle and collect the rest of their things they had left behind.

This house was used as a safe house for the pack. It was cloaked by Malcolm's magic which had kept Nicholas and his pack from finding them all those years ago.

These was the third safe house the pack had. The apartment in New York where Derek and Laura stayed after the fire was a safe house, and they had another in South America where Aunt Cora had spent six years after the fire.

Grabbing her toothbrush out of her luggage bag Amber makes her way to the bathroom to brush teeth.

She can sense when Scotty walks into the bathroom a few moments after her, he now brushing his own teeth.

"All clean" Amber sighs happily as the fresh minty taste of the Colgate toothpaste dance on her taste bud.

Scotty gives his mouth a finally rinse before turning to face Amber with a goofy grin. "Good" the curly haired werewolf said.

A dry gasp escape Amber's mouth when Scotty pulled her towards him, leaning down to capture Amber mouth with his.

The kiss started off slow and tender. Amber arms wrapping around Scotty's neck deepening the kiss. Scotty had no problem with that, gripping tighter onto Amber he picks her up, getting another gasp from the she-wolf. Not wasting time Scotty slips his tongue into Amber's mouth positioning her on the bathroom sink.

As the kiss gets more passionate Amber finds her fingers running through Scotty soft curly hair. Her body feels like it's on fire, but in a good way.

She feels Scotty's lips leave her, opening her eyes she's meet with Scotty's eyes glowing the normal amber golden color. "Do you want to stop?" His voice coming out rough, and strained.

_They should. _They really should but looking at Scotty trying keep control of his wolf only makes Amber want him even more. "_No_" her voice coming out breathless, and she pretty sure if she looks back in the mirror her eyes are glowing too.

Scotty lips are back on her before she can do anything. Placing her small hands on his chest, she leans back, and looks into the glowing eyes. "Shower..._now!_"

Scotty backs away from her, giving her time to hop of the sink while he goes and turns the shower on. While he checks the temperature and pressure of the water, Amber slips out of the bathroom back to her room for a condom.

When she returns back in the bathroom seconds later she see Scotty eyes are back to their normal soft brown color, but she can still smell the love, lust, desire, and need coming from her boyfriend.

"What did y-" Scotty catches the condom in one swift movement when Amber tosses it to him. Opening his hand he sees the golden wrapper, looking back at Amber "are you sure?" He ask.

Amber smiles. "Yes" she replies walking towards him. It's not their first, or second time having sex they're probably in double digits since March, but every time Scotty always ask her the same thing, and that just makes her want and love him even more.

Scotty places the condom down on top of back of the toilet, before grabbing the hem of his white t-shirt and pulling over his head, and tossing it to the floor.

Scotty muscular chest, arms, well defined abs, and broad shoulders are something Amber will get tired of looking at. This was her man-her mate, and got damnit she would never go a day without telling, or showing him how much she loves him.

They quickly discard the rest of the clothes before stepping into shower starting the morning off with a bang.

**XXX**

The smell of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and toast sweeping through the house woke the other five teens. One by one they all enter the kitchen looking like the walking dead.

Derek and Malcolm had come to the house a day before the teens were due to arrive and stocked up the fridge and cabinets with food, and drinks.

"Sis I love you so much" Junior said walking in the kitchen heading straight for one of the plates fixed on the counter.

Like Stiles, Amber had a gift for cooking.

"Love you too, bro."

When everyone had their food they all gathered in the living room and ate in a peaceful quietness.

After breakfast was done, and the dishes were clean, and the blankets were put up Kayla and Sam left to get dress for today's activities.

Lucas, Junior, and Christina did the same, taking a quick shower, and changing to some other clothes for their long day.

**XXX**

"So this is where we'll be running for the full moon Wednesday?" Lucas ask, his green eyes looking at the brick ranch style building, and reading the sign hanging above the entrance: **Camp Long Environmental Learning Center.**

The pack had been out since morning visiting Seattle, Washington. They had been shown where the twins had gone to school, Westcrest elementary, Westcrest Middle, and for only a week or two at Westcrest High School. Amber introduced them to her old dance teacher Mrs. Carter at her old dance studio, there she learned: ballet, hip-hop, and ballroom dancing.

Junior showed them some of his favorite hang out in Seattle. They even rode to the very top of the space needle, lifting them 520ft off the ground giving them a great view of the emerald city.

Now they had come to Camp Long Environmental Learning center an outdoor camping spot with an outdoor obstacle course, but with the huge trees and space it would be the best spot for the four wolves to shift and run on the full moon on Wednesday.

"Yeah" Junior said. "They closed at 6 p.m. everyday. Kayla, Sam, and Christina drive us her around eight, before they head to Nightcrawler. We'll spend a hour or so out here before heading there to welcome in Kayla's sixteen birthday."

"We can always go walk the trail" Sam suggest to the three newcomers. "It's perfect for you guys."

Lucas shakes his head. "Nah, I trust you guys, but I am hungry."

As if his words set off a chain reaction everyone's stomach grumbles.

"I think we all are." Kayla laughs, pull out her keys from her small purse on her shoulder she turns to head back to her mom's van. The rest of the group follows behind her and soon they're heading down the road to find somewhere to eat.

**XXX**

Junior and the gang had driven _**Rusty's **_a small burger joint down by the pier. The food was good and prices were cheap. Stiles and Malcolm used to bring the twins her whenever they were down by the pier, Sam and Kayla would tag along sometimes.

After receiving their food the group all sat outside on one of the tables placed out in front of_** Rusty's. **_Junior and the guys had a supersize double cheese with everything except onions, season curly fries, and an extra-large drink.

Being werewolves, or in Sam case a witch that was in just about every sport in school builds up quite the appetite, something the seer and Fae had learned at a young age.

So when Junior finishes his food and reaches over to take a bite of Christina's chicken sandwich, and not a small bite almost half of her sandwich the blonde just rolls her eyes and grabs a handful of Junior's curly fries on his tray and eats them.

To anyone passing by they would look like a young couple sharing food, but to them they were just best friends stealing each other food. _You're more than just friends. _The small voice in their heads would say.

As the sun began to sit over the water, and they finish up their food someone had called Kayla and Sam name from down the pier.

Junior and everyone turns their attention towards the direction of the voice. Walking over towards them Junior saw a tall teenage boy with long brown hair, and dark eyes. Something was vaguely familiar about this guy, but Junior couldn't place his name to his face. That was until Amber said his name.

"Craig" Amber said surprise to see her ex-boyfriend.

Craig Norwood was the last boy Amber had dated before she left Seattle. He actually was her real first boyfriend, but it only lasted a few months before something happen between Junior and Craig, and her brother ended up punching Craig in the face ending their relationship. A few weeks later they were moving to Beacon Hills.

Amber looks over at her brother to see him looking at her. They both turn back to Craig who was now standing in front of the table.

Craig smiled brightly at Amber. "Amber...What are you doing here?" As he rounded the table Amber stood up an embraced Craig in a quick hug.

Pulling back, she smiles. "Kayla's birthday...How have you been?"

"Good" he said still smile. "You look..." he paused as his eyes looks over her body, before looking back into her green eyes."Really good"

"Oh shit" Lucas mumbles as Scotty stands up. Not only was this guy hitting on his mate/girlfriend but the smell of his arousal towards Amber was pissing off Scotty and his wolf.

Amber takes a step back at the scent of Craig's arousal hitting her nose, only to bump into a hard and firm chest. Looking over her head she sees Scotty standing behind her, looking at Craig with angry eyes.

Scotty places a hand on Amber waist to keep her from stumbling. "I don't think we've been introduced." Holding his free hand out for Craig to take. Craig hesitates for a moment before taking the werewolf's hand and shakes it. "I'm Scott...Amber's boyfriend."

Craig smile falls briefly before a more strained and forced smile appears. "I'm Craig, an old friend of Amber I'm sure she's mentioned me once or twice."

Scotty tilts his head slightly as his brows furrows in confusion. "No I don't think she has."

Craig narrows his eyes at Scotty.

There was snickering coming from group of teens at the table.

"Well" Amber said, running her hand through her hair. "It was great seeing you Craig, but we were just about to leave and head back to the house."

Amber grabs Scotty hand, walking passed her ex-boyfriend.

"Yeah, okay" Craig said. "It was great to see you again Amber, we should caught up before you leave."

"That won't be necessary." Scott said looking over his shoulder at Craig.

"I wasn't talking to you buddy!"

Scotty was suddenly in front of Craig, his hand curled around Craig's t-shirt, with face void of emotion, and calm voice Scotty said. "Okay _Craig _I've been really nice about you obviously hitting on my girlfriend, but if you keep this up sleeping with the fishes tonight" Scotty motions with his head to the ocean of water surrounding the pier. Scotty's lips spread into a smile. "Got it."

Craig swallowed. "Got it."

"Good" Scotty said releasing the boy's shirt, and walking back over to Amber. "Ready" he ask intertwining their fingers, walking down the pier to Kayla's car.

The rest of the group soon followed after the two lovebirds, leaving Craig reeking of fear.

**XXX**

It was the night of the full moon and Kayla's pre birthday party at Nightcrawler, so that was why Christina was in a black midriff sheer lace paneling, an elegant neckline and a flirty A-line silhouette dress, with black peep toe shoes, her hair cascading down her face in perfect blonde curls, and standing outside of the Camp Long Environmental Learning Center with her friends. Sam and Kayla were dressed in their club clothes, while the four werewolves had their clubbing clothes in the backpack that was thrown over their shoulders.

They were walking one of the wooden trails looking for a spot where they could run around safely in their wolf form. Christina had made one of her balls of light in the shape of a cloud, and Sam's fireball guiding the non-werewolves who didn't have night vision through the darkened path.

"This seems perfect." Scotty said stopping after they had come to an open area of woods.

The wolves all slip their back off and face their friends. "We'll see you guys in an hour." Junior said.

"Yeah you will" Kayla said. Taking her car keys out of her ripped blue jeans and tossing them to Amber to put in her backpack with her clubbing clothes. "Have fun."

"You too" the wolves said.

"Oh, we will." The seer said smiling mischievously throwing Christina a sideway glance, who happily returned the smile.

Christina had already declared she was getting drunk tonight, and probably will make out with a few guys. Junior didn't really like that idea, he honestly didn't want to go running in these wood when Christina could be sucking face with some loser in a few minutes, but Sam had promised he would watch her tonight and keep all the jerks away from her.

"Let's get this over with." Junior grumbles, his face set in a scowl. He takes off his shirt, removes in wolf necklace, kicking off his shoes and socks, before moving to his basketball shorts.

"Okay, well it's time for us to go." Sam rushes out as the wolves all started stripping out of their clothes. "Christina" he calls her name snapping her out of her daze at watching Junior strip only a few feet away from her.

"Y...yeah." Christina said training her eyes on Sam.

"Let's go...Jesus Lucas can't you wait till we're gone before you get naked!" Sam exclaimed, turning his back towards the undressing teens, Kayla and Christina following his lead.

"Why? I have nothing to be ashamed of." Lucas said finding it amusing how his friend was acting.

Christina hears it when her brother completes his shift to his wolf form the sound of crunching leaves and twigs snapping under his paws. Junior, Amber, and Scotty quickly shift too.

Christina looks down where she feels something brush against her leg she sees the most beautiful wolf ever. Junior's wolf has white fur and his light green eyes which are looking up into Christina's baby blue eyes.

She smiles when Junior brushes against her legs again. "Hey" she said kneeling down, face to face with the wolf, running her hand through his soft white fur, Junior leans more into her touch and a low growl of contemptment. "I'll see you in a bit, and I'll save you a dance."

Junior nods, Christina stands turning around to see the other three wolves. It was easy to tell who was who. Amber wolf like the female wolves in the pack wolf form were smaller than the guys, but Amber was easier to recognize without even looking at her green eyes, but something about her wolf seemed more feminine than the other guy's wolves. Maybe it was the slight slanting of her eyes, or her nose, or the creamed color fur, but Christina could recognize her best friend instantly. Scotty wolf was a reddish brown, his brown eyes glowing amber gold. Lucas looks just like their dad with grey fur, Lucas fur is just a shade or two darker than Jackson's wolf.

"We'll see you all later...go run!"

Lucas nods, then turns away from his pack and dashes into the woods. His dark grey fur helps to merge into the darkness easy. Amber and Scotty nod, and grunt (_a see you later), _before running into the woods_._

Junior walks a few feet away from the three teens before he stops and gives them one more look. His eyes lingering a second longer on Christina than Kayla and Sam before he's gone in a flash.

Christina takes Kayla and Sam's hand before disappearing in her usual white light to Nightcrawler.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. **

**Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and followers**

**Next chapter will be more of Junior and Christina growing closers, and someone close to the young pack will be in danger.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
